Espérance
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Suite de ma fic Le dernier Sakurazukamori. Quelles en seront les répercussions à présent ? Le destin peut il être changé ? SeiXSub comme toujours et d'autres couples sans doute...
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X est la propriété exclusive des Clamp _

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! Suite du Dernier Sakurazukamori ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et des comm ou bien me lisent simplement ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture : ) _

**Espérance**

_Chapitre 1_

Il l'attendait, tranquillement installé dans ce petit parc au coeur du Campus Clamp. Le vent était doux et son esprit vagabondait une fois encore vers ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Une époque où il avait été si heureux.

Il se sentait parfois coupable de ne penser par moments qu'à lui et si peu aux autres. Lorsqu'il voyait Kamui qui surmontait des épreuves bien plus pénibles, il ne s'accordait aucun droit de se plaindre. Cet adolescent avait tant subi ces dernières semaines, bien plus que lui-même n'aurait jamais pu en supporter.

Durant un temps le leader des dragons du ciel s'était renfermer sur lui-même. Mais qui n'en aurait pas fait autant en voyant son meilleur ami tuer celle qu'il aimait devant ces yeux ? Il l'avait ramené dans ce monde, lui révélant sa situation, si peu comparable il était vrai, lui faisant comprendre toute l'importance de ses souhaits.

Kamui avait repris le dessus et lui était plus que jamais reconnaissant de l'avoir libérer de son mutisme. L'adolescent osait parfois lui poser l'une ou l'autre question sur sa vie, évitant avec tact de lui parler de la désillusion qu'il avait subi, occultant ses périodes de souffrance et de désespoir, et il n'avait pu lui cacher son immense affection pour sa soeur.

Kamui avait pour l'instant besoin de lui, il était son confident et il se sentait apparemment plus proche de lui que des autres dragons du ciel.

C'était aussi vrai pour lui.

Même si d'une certaine façon, il avait, tout comme Kamui, accordé sa confiance à l'ensemble des sceaux. Ils avaient tous un don qui les avait fait souffrir à un moment ou à un autre de leur vie ; ils étaient uniques et si semblable à lui dans un sens.

- Subaru !

L'adolescent le rejoint rapidement, ses cahiers dans les bras.

Subaru lui sourit et ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de se mettre au travail.

Bien qu'il ait abandonné ses études depuis longtemps, ces rencontres semblaient tenir à coeur à Kamui et il les lui accordait de bon gré.

- Je crois que cette réponse est fausse. Relis l'énoncé, tu comprendras.

Kamui s'exécuta et corrigea selon ce qui lui semblait être exact.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

- Il n'est vraiment pas très doué, se plaignit-il à peine.

- C'est Sorata qui t'as aidé à résoudre celui-ci ?

- Euh... oui, il insiste toujours pour m'aider lorsqu'il me voit travailler alors...

- Tu n'as pas voulu lui refuser ça ? Je comprends, avec son caractère ce n'est pas très évident, confirma l'exorciste avec amusement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis reprirent leurs exercices.

Subaru appréciait les sceaux, chacun brillant par leurs qualités.

Le moine de Koya, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, trouvait toujours les mots pour détendre l'atmosphère et parvenait souvent à réconforter Kamui. Il entretenait une relation qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre avec Arashi, la prêtresse d'Isé. Cette dernière pouvait sembler froide au premier abord mais il s'agissait simplement d'une jeune femme responsable qui s'inquiétait plus pour les autres qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. La plus jeune des dragons du ciel s'appelait Yuzuriha Nekoi et était en permanence en compagnie de son inugami, Inuki. Elle était toujours pleine d'énergie et Kamui semblait l'apprécier pour sa joie de vivre. Les derniers membres de leur groupe étaient aussi les plus âgés. Leur calme impressionnait un peu Subaru mais si l'un était toujours empli de douceur, l'autre pouvait devenir aussi ardente que son élément. Seiishiro Aoki était un maître du vent et Karen une pyrokinésiste.

Les sceaux avaient tous un pouvoir qui les rendait particulièrement puissant et la capacité de créer des kekkaïs. Lui aussi en avait la faculté.

Les kekkaïs.

Ils devaient servir à protéger, protéger les êtres auxquels ils tenaient.

Kamui n'y parvenait pas encore mais l'exorciste était persuadé qu'il en aurait bientôt la possibilité.

- Shiro !

Segawa venait le chercher comme chaque midi.

Il salua Subaru et il en fit de même.

C'est un peu à contre coeur que Kamui le quitta mais déjà cet étudiant si enthousiaste accaparait son attention. Il les regarda s'éloigner et sourit satisfait de voir qu'il parvenait toujours à se faire des amis malgré les tragédies qu'il avait vécu.

Il songea à sa soeur.

Elle avait éssayé de faire en sorte qu'il soit plus ouvert mais n'y était pas parvenue, le temps passant le rendant chaque jour plus solitaire. Il n'était plus allé la voir depuis longtemps.

Il releva une jambe sur le banc qu'il occupait, entoura son genou de ses bras et y posa sa tête.

Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, oui, depuis lors il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles à Hokuto.

Le Nakano Sunplaza. C'était là qu'il s'étaient retouvés après toutes ces années.

_Flash-back_

_Le bâtiment est en flammes et il est là, seul à ne pas se soucier de cet évènement. Mais rien de très étonnant, c'est lui qui en est responsable._

_Le kekkaï est brisé._

_Subaru ne peut empêcher la tristesse de l'envahir en pensant à toutes les victimes que cet acte à encore engendré._

_Il le rejoint enfin._

_Il n'a pas changé, seules ses lunettes noires masquent à présent ses yeux._

_Il est heureux de le revoir mais il ne le montre pas. Les souvenirs liés à ce jour décisif n'ont jamais quitté ses pensées. Le fait qu'il soit le Sakurazukamori, un assassin, le fait souffrir pourtant, pas plus que ce jour-là, il ne parvient à le haïr._

_L'homme ne semblait pas s'attendre à sa présence en ces lieux._

_Mais déjà il ôte ses lunettes et lui sourit._

_Il a le même regard. Empli de douceur et de bienvaillance alors qu'il pourrait tuer dans l'instant._

_- Bonjour Subaru._

_Il allume lentement une cigarette lui souriant toujours puis s'approche de lui. _

_Arrivé à quelques centimètre de l'exorciste, il pose doucement sa main sur sa joue._

_-Tu es toujours aussi beau._

_Le sourire s'accentue. Subaru le repousse et s'écarte de lui. Un instant la colère l'envahit. Seishiro s'amuse encore avec lui._

_- Je n'ai cessé de te chercher._

_Son ton est déterminé._

_- Pourquoi ? lui demande l'assassin._

_Le jeune exorciste se concentre alors et dresse son kekkaï . C'est la seule chose qu'il y a à faire._

_- Pour réaliser mon souhait._

_Le Sakurazukamori lui sourit toujours et expose les raisons apparentes de leur prochain combat. _

_- L'avenir de la Terre n'est pour moi que secondaire._

_Il dit ses mots malgré lui, il sait qu'il les pense même s'ils sont égoïstes._

_Seishiro semble étonné et leur affrontement commence._

_Subaru finit par l'immobilser dans un sort puissant mais il reste toujours aussi calme._

_-Ton souhait est-il de me tuer ? Moi qui t'ai trahi et qui suis ton opposé, l'ennemi juré de ton clan..._

_L'assassin semble toujours s'amuser de ses réactions. Il est sans doute temps qu'ils règlent leurs comptes._

_-Tu connais parfaitement mon souhait._

_Seishiro paraît perplexe un instant._

_- C'est peut-être vrai, effectivement._

_Il sourit inlassablement._

_- J'aimerais jouer encore un peu avec toi mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire après._

_Il psalmodie quelques mots et peu à peu se libère de son sort. Subaru tente de toutes ses forces de le retenir mais c'est inutile. Déjà le coup du Sakurazukamori l'atteint et ce dernier s'en sort indemne, alors que lui est obligé de posé genou à terre, blessé._

_Seishiro s'approche de lui et le jeune exorciste tente dans un effort de plus de le retenir. _

_Pourtant, il l'arrête encore, emprisonnant son poignet et passant un doigt ensanglanté sur son visage._

_- Au... revoir._

_Il disparaît, se désagrégeant en pétales rosées de fleurs de cerisier._

_Subaru n'y est pas encore parvenu. Leur prochaine rencontre, il se le promet, sonnera le glas de leur dernier affrontement._

Il quittait le Campus Clamp pour se rendre au lieu de son prochain travail.

Avant que la situation ne se dégrade, dès le retour de Kamui à Tokyo en fait, Hokuto avait été rappelée à Kyoto par leur grand-mère. Subaru l'avait convaincue d'y retourner, lui assurant qu'il accomplirait mieux son devoir de dragon du ciel s'il la savait en sécurité. Même si, à ce moment là, Seishiro était en fait sa seule préoccupation fait qui avait un peu changé depuis qu'il connaissait les sceaux.

Mais, depuis son affrontement, il n'avait plus contacté la jeune femme alors que cette dernière ne cessait de lui laisser des messages sur son répondeur.

Il était vrai, que depuis la destruction du Nakano Sunplaza, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés rapidement. Sa rencontre avec les sceaux, l'éveil de « Kamui », le repli sur lui même de leur Kamui. Mais cela n'était que veines excuses. Elle savait qu'il allait bien de par les nouvelles qu'il donnait à leur ancien chef de clan pourtant il ne pouvait se décider à lui parler en personne.

Hokuto comprendrait tout de suite.

Sa tristesse qui ressurgissait plus que jamais, les doutes qui s'insinuaient en lui, peut-être même son souhait...

Subaru ne voulait pas lui causer plus d'inquiétude. Car bientôt peut-être ...

Subaru venait de rentrer dans son appartement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y avait plus eu une seule apparition des dragons de la terre, pas plus que de Seishiro malheureusement. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'à peu près bien s'entendre avec les sceaux et Kamui semblait aller mieux.

Il ôta sa longue veste rouge(1) puis s'assit épuisé dans le grand sofa qui occupait son salon.

L'exorciste venait à peine de s'y installer qu'il ressentit un puissant pouvoir au coeur de la ville. Un dragon de la terre !

Il attrapa sa veste et quitta rapidement les lieux.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) voir tranche volume 16(?), quelqu'un aurait-il déjà vu une image autre de Subaru avec cette veste rouge ?_

* * *

Chapitre pas très long, gomen --'_

_Je voulais que Subaru paraissent plus ouvert (évènements précédent obligent) mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y être arrivée --' _

_Je ne sais vraiment pas si cette fanfic sera longue ou pas mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées (pour notre chère Hokuto entre autre : ) ). De plus je nepourrais rien promettre pour la régularité de publication -- '. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce début :°) !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur: kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer: Chaque personnage de X est la propriété exclusive des Clamp _

_Note de l'auteur: __Voilà (enfin me direz-vous --'...) le second chapitre, gomen nasai --' (à peine fallut 3 semaines de patience...) mais entre la pluie d'idées que j'ai en ce moment, le peu de temps que j'ai et toutes les fics que je souhaite lire... la vie est injuste !  
Mais trève de bavardages inutiles --' _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Espérance**_

_Chapitre 2_

Elle frappa à la porte close pour la troisième fois.

Toujours aucune réponse.

La jeune femme perdait patience.

- Subaru ! Ouvre cette porte ! N'as-tu pas honte faire attendre ta grande soeur ?

Le silence encore.

Décidant qu'il était temps qu'elle réagisse, elle posa la main sur la poignet prête à forcer sa porte s'il le fallait. Mais cela fut inutile. Elle la tourna simplement et put pénétrer dans l'appartement.

- Quelle imprudence, s'énerva-t-elle, n'importe qui pourrait s'introduire ici ! Subaru, montre-toi !

Sa colère était plus vivace que jamais. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-il plus donné de nouvelles ? De quel droit se permettait-il de lui faire ça ?

Hokuto arpenta rapidement les pièces, d'un ordre irréprochable, elle devait l'admettre, puis retourna dans le salon pour se laisser tomber sur le magnifique sofa qu'elle lui avait offert.

Personne. L'appartement était vide.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

Elle était épuisée et si inquiète. Elle avait quitté Kyoto, contre l'avis de leur grand-mère bien entendu, ne supportant plus le silence de son frère. Savoir qu'il était en vie, par les maigres informations qu'il leur donnait, ne lui suffisait pas, et il devait s'en douter. Pourtant, il s'en contentait prétextant simplement qu'il voulait éviter de les mettre en danger.

Mensonge.

La fin du monde ne les mettait-elle pas déjà dans une dangereuse situation ? Comment cela aurait-il pu être pire seulement par de simples mots échangés ? Non, il y avait autre chose.

Malgré son devoir de dragon du ciel, ils étaient toujours restés très proches. La jeune femme pouvait comprendre qu'il souhaite la protéger en l'éloignant de Tokyo, il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Mais que Subaru ne désire plus lui parler, cela ne pouvait cacher que peu. Et, si ses soupçons étaient fondés alors elle avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter.

Hokuto se débarassa de sa veste et s'allongea sur le sofa.  
Les Sceaux, les Anges, Kamui. Le destin avait fini par les rattraper. Son frère ne pouvait pas y échapper. Et lui non plus, sans aucun doute. Il en était encore responsable, c'était certain, si Subaru s'éloignait d'elle ce ne pouvait être que pour cela. Il avait dû reparaître devant lui.

Elle aurait pourtant tant voulu que cela n'arrive pas, qu'il n'ait plus à le rencontrer mais cela en avait sans doute été décidé ainsi depuis toujours.

La jeune femme s'en souvenait encore et elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'oublier. Cette douleur et cette tristesse dans ses yeux. Celui-là même si différent de son frère et pourtant si semblable. Son « avenir » selon les propres paroles que lui avait rapportées Subaru.

Jamais.

Elle ne désirait plus jamais voir une telle souffrance dans les yeux de son frère.

Peut-être que cette âme qui s'était emparée de son corps y avait déjà veillé. Pourtant, si ce n'était pas le cas, était-elle capable de changer ce futur ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais Hokuto avait une certitude, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à accomplir son souhait, quoi qu'il lui en coûterait.

Elle était fatiguée, elle devait juste attendre son retour auprès d'elle. Elle laissa ses paupières se clore puis s'endormit.

* * *

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ressemblait-il tellement ?

Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et chaque nouvelle attaque se soldait par un échec. Kamui se débattait pour se défaire de son piège sous le regard indifférent d'un autre ange mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. _Kamui_ ne lui laissait pas de répit et il souriait continuellement.

Comme lui.

Subaru essuya une nouvelle attaque et une blessure supplémentaire à la jambe le fit vaciller. Le jeune homme se reprit juste à temps pour éviter un nouveau coup qu'il se serait pris de plein fouet. Cette arme fluide que lui avait confié l'autre dragon de la terre avant de lui céder sa place était plus que redoutable entre ses mains.

Son adversaire lui sourit une fois encore et il ne réagit pas.

Seishiro. A cet instant, il aurait pu jurer qu'il lui faisait face.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque suivante et l'exorciste fut projeté contre l'une des rambardes d'un toit. Il se releva avec difficulté tandis que le leader des dragons de la terre s'approchait à nouveau.

- Pourquoi..., souffla-t-il en tentant de se maintenir sur ses jambes, pourquoi ressembles-tu tant à Seishiro ?

L'ange lui sourit.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Déjà, il se préparait à lui lancer une nouvelle attaque.

Subaru la contra, sortit ses ofudas et entama ce sort qu'il avait déjà utilisé contre le Sakurazukamori.

Etait-ce ce qu'il souhaitait ?

Oui, il voulait l'affronter, que cela aille jusqu'à son terme.

Mais comment parvenait-il à le savoir ? Connaissait-il également son véritable souhait ?

- Si tu ne te concentres pas, ton kekkaï va se déliter.  
_  
Kamui_ venait de se libérer de son sort.

Trop lent, l'exorciste ne put l'arrêter avant qu'il ne lui enserre la gorge.

- Subaru !

La voix de Kamui lui parvenait encore.

Il était à sa merci.

- Ainsi donc, c'est cela que tu souhaites ?

Il ne pouvait se défaire de sa prise, son corps ayant déjà subi trop d'assauts.

En le regardant à présent, il n'avait plus que cet adolescent face à lui, avec son regard scrutateur et son terrible sourire.

Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il n'y parvenait pas. Pire, il se sentait déjà glisser vers l'inconscience. Il ne pouvait pas.

Son kekkaï, tant d'innocents. Et Kamui.

- Tu ne souhaites pas encore être vaincu, trancha finalement _Kamui_.

Il le relâcha et Subaru s'écroula au sol.

Le dragon de la terre regarda vaguement dans la direction de son compagnon et du chef des sceaux. Soudain, il reporta son attention sur lui et lui porta un coup d'une extrême violence.

L'exorciste sentit une profonde entaille lui entamer les chairs puis ce fut au tour de la douleur fulgurante de se répandre dans son corps.

Il ne tenait plus.

Dans la semi-conscience qui l'habitait encore, il crut entendre l'appel de Kamui, sentir sa présence à ses côtés également. Mais rapidement, l'obscurité l'engloutit.

* * *

« Où suis-je ? »

Il faisait tellement sombre.

« Quel est ce bruit ? »

Un son familier, agréable.

Elle s'approcha de son origine quittant ainsi les ténèbres qui la tenaient prisonnière.

« Je connais cet endroit. » pensa-t-elle étonnée. Elle l'aimait tellement et il ne lui avait jamais parut plus réel.

« C'est comme... »

Son regard se posa sur une forme qui se tenait là, assise sur un rocher, tournée vers la mer.

Hokuto ne pouvait y croire. Elle l'avait tant espéré.

La jeune femme s'approcha, arpentant cette plage qu'elle lui avait déclaré apprécier bien des années auparavant. Cette silhouette, ces cheveux effleurés par cette brise imaginaire.

« - Kakyo »

Il se retourna. Son visage qu'elle avait tant voulu revoir n'avait pas changé.

L'homme parut surpris l'espace d'une seconde puis la tristesse envahit à nouveau ses yeux.

Hokuto lui sourit ; elle ferait disparaître cette mélancolie. Elle était si heureuse de le retrouver !

« - Hokuto »

Il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

« - Comme j'aimerais que tu sois ici à cet instant... mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion, tu n'es plus. »

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Que cela voulait-il dire ? Comment...

Un frisson la parcourut. L'image vacilla puis disparut.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le sol tremblait.

- Subaru !

Elle en était certaine, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Encore choquée par le rêve qu'elle venait de quitter, elle se précipita sur le téléphone.

Eux pourraient lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Sortant d'une de ses poches un bout de papier qu'elle possédait depuis son retour dans la capitale, elle composa rapidement le numéro qui y était inscrit.

« - Bonjour. Vous êtes bien au campus Clamp, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

_A suivre..._

_Bon, euh, il est encore plus court que le précédent  
pas taper  
mais comme je l'avais dit au départ, la longueur et la régularité ne risque pas d'être au rendez-vous --'  
Alors, bon... A dans deux mois? XD non, allez vais tenter d'accélérer le rythme et encore un grand merci pour les reviews laissées elles me font vraiment plaisir :°)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X est la propriété exclusive des Clamp _

_Note de l'auteur : ... gomen --' le chapitre 3 n'arrive que maintenant mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira : )_

**Espérance**

_Chapitre 3_

- Subaru ! Subaru Sumeragi ! dit-elle exténuée.

- Effectivement, il vient juste d'entrer dans nos services.

Martelant les touches de son clavier et attentive aux moindres mots s'affichant sur son écran, l'infirmière recherchait les informations qu'elle demandait.

- Il est au second étage, mademoiselle, salle 208.

A peine le lieu indiqué, Hokuto s'y précipita, à bout de souffle mais reprenant déjà sa course, rongée par l'inquiétude.

Le directeur du Campus Clamp lui avait exposé ce qu'il connaissait de la situation en personne, ce qui était peu de chose à dire vrai, et elle avait vu ses craintes se confirmer.

Un affrontement avait eu lieu.

Et son frère se trouvait à présent quelque part dans cette hôpital dans un état dont elle ignorait encore tout.

C'était la troisième fois déjà.

La troisième fois que ses blessures l'amenaient ici et que son coeur, à elle, lui faisait si mal tant elle avait peur pour lui.

La jeune femme arriva enfin devant la salle et son regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur l'adolescent qui se tenait là, les vêtements en lambeaux, le front contre la porte close.

Elle remarqua le sang qui passait au travers de sa chemise et comprit.

Leur leader. Kamui.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, il sembla prendre conscience de sa présence et posa les yeux sur elle.

- Vous êtes... Hokuto Sumeragi ?

Il était vraisemblablement plus que surpris de la rencontrer. Elle hôcha simplement la tête esquissant, malgré la situation, un sourire en songeant au portrait que son frère avait bien pu faire d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, souffla l'adolescent.

Il détourna le regard et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il secoué de tremblements, je n'ai pas pu le protéger ! Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, je suis...

Sa détresse lui parut à cet instant si grande qu'elle n'hésita pas, Hokuto s'approcha de lui et le serra délicatement dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolé...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle enfin, je suis certaine qu'il te l'a déjà dit mais tu n'es pas responsable de ses choix.

Elle ne connaissait guère les détails de ce combat pourtant elle pouvait être certaine qu'une chose n'avait pas changé, son frère se sacrifiait toujours pour les autres et cet adolescent n'aurait rien pu y faire.

Lentement, Kamui se calma puis s'écarta d'elle de lui-même.

Ce garçon semblait si attaché à son frère qu'elle ne pouvait en être qu'heureuse. Alors, malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait devant cette porte qui restait obstinément fermée, elle se reprit.

- Tu es blessé, il faut que tu ailles te soigner.

L'adolescent ne souhaitait apparemment pas quitter cet endroit.

- Ah non ! Pas question de perdre du temps inutilement ! Tu es Kamui, leur chef alors tu te dois de te montrer sous ton meilleur jour !

Il la regarda visiblement décontenancé par tant d'énergie subite, digérant les quelques mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- Vous savez... qui je suis ?

- Ah ah ah ! Mais bien sûr, rien échappe à Hokuto Sumeragi ! dit-elle ravie de voir une nouvelle expression, loin de la tristesse, se former sur ce jeune visage. Allons-y ! Allons-y ! continua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire avancer.

- Mais, protesta-t-il, Subaru...

La jeune femme jeta un regard vers la porte de la salle.

- Il s'inquiéterait sûrement de te voir dans cet état à son réveil, dit-elle en souriant. Allez, on ne discute pas !

L'adolescent se laissa entraîner un peu à contre-coeur vers quelques infirmière, porté par l'enthousiastme de la jeune femme.

Laissé aux bons soins d'un médecin, Hokuto posa un regard bienveillant sur Kamui puis, alla enfin s'asseoir sur les quelques sièges qui faisaient face à la salle de soin occupée par son frère.

- Finalement, tu n'es pas seul, dit-elle pour elle-même, tu as trouvé une personne qui tient à toi comme un membre de sa famille.

Elle soupira.

- Je n'avais peut-être pas tant de soucis à me faire.

"Mais tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler !" songea-t-elle.

- Subaru, tu vas voir ce qui t'attends au réveil ! dit-elle d'un ton faussement menaçant.

La jeune femme sourit tristement. Ce pressentiment ne la quittait plus. Bientôt, les choses changeraient, ça avait déjà commençait, et il finirait par le lui prendre comme le destin semblait en avoir toujours décidé.

- Kamui !

Elle vit deux jeunes gens accourir vers l'interpellé, qui quittait le médecin, les bandages recouvrant ses blessures.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis leurs regards se portèrent sur elle. Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et la jeune femme eux longs cheuveux noirs la rejoignirent accompagnés de Kamui.

- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de ne pas avoir pu protéger votre frère, mademoiselle Sumeragi .

Aux paroles de sa compagne, le plus grand d'entre-eux baissa les yeux comme elle.

- Ah, je vois, dit-elle, vous êtes des dragons du ciel. Mais il semble que ce soit une idée fixe chez vous.

Elle vit passer dans leurs yeux un éclair d'incompréhension qu'elle apprécia.

- Vous n'avez pas une telle responsabilité, Subaru choisit sa propre voie.

Ils préférèrent garder le silence semblant hésiter entre ces mots et une certaine culpabilité.

- Mais certain de ses choix seraient à revoir ! marmonna-t-elle en se rappelant encore ce long silence qui l'avait amenée à Tokyo.

Ses trois vis-à-vis échangèrent des regrds interrogateurs. Puis Kamui se décida.

- Mademoiselle Sumeragi.

- Hokuto suffira amplement, je déteste toutes ces appelations cérémonieuses !

- Euh... Hokuto, je pense qu'ils devraient se présenter.

Elle sourit et ils s'exécutèrent.

- C'est un honneur pour nous de pouvoir rencontrer un autre membre de la famille Sumeragi, je suis Arashi Kishu, prêtresse d'Isé.

- Quant à moi, simple moine du mont Koya, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Sorata Arisugawa, enchanté. C'est un bonheur de pouvoir vous voir, vous êtes aussi belle que votre frère !

- Ah ah ah ! Merci ! Ce compliment me va droit au coeur !

Elle vit la prêtresse lancer un regard noir à son compagnon puis celui-ci sourire satisfait et, enfin, cette dernière finir par l'ignorer.

Hokuto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant leur manège, si son intuition ne la trompait pas, ces deux-là ne tarderaient pas à faire un joli couple.

- Si je peux me permettre, ajouta Sorata, vous paraissez plus douce et plus gentille que votre frère, termina-t-il en lui décochant un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Il n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le moine ne sembla pas comprendre mais, avec l'expression qu'elle affichait, ses deux compagnons se doutaient déjà de sa réplique.

- Comment ça ? Mon frère est l'être le plus doux et le plus gentil qui soit ! s'énerva-t-elle alors que Kamui et Arashi ne pouvaient empêcher un sourire de naître face à la surprise de Sorata. Il... !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte de la salle.

Elle venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser le passage aux médecins. L'un d'entre-eux, plus attentif que les autres, se tourna vers eux.

- Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter, il est hors de danger et son état est stable. Je vous demanderai juste d'attendre encore un peu avant de lui rendre visite ; il sera sans doute réveillé d'ici là.

- Merci, souffla Hokuto.

Un soupir de soulagement la parcourut tandis que l'homme rejoignait ses confrères.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore perdu.

* * *

Subaru venait de sortir de l'inconscience depuis quelques minutes à peine. 

Son combat contre _Kamui_ lui était instantanément revenu en mémoire, sa confusion aussi, sa faiblesse.

Leur leader avait sans doute réussi à le protéger puisqu'il se trouvait là. Il en avait le pouvoir. Il avait voulu l'aider et, au final, il avait été pour lui plus une charge qu'un secours.

Et ce, simplement parce qu'il n'y avait que lui. Car son image effaçait toutes les autres, qu'il était le seul enjeu et le seul but de son souhait.

L'exorciste se redressa en évitant de penser à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son torse.

- Seishiro...

A ce simple mot, il le vit.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble face à celui de l'hôpital, cigarette à la main, ne souriant pas pour une fois mais son regard, malgré la distance, il en était persuadé, fixé sur lui.

Au moment où l'assassin sembla comprendre qu'il l'avait aperçu, il disparut.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien le Sakurazukamori qui lui avait fait face ? Alors, depuis quand lui portait-il le moindre intérêt ?

Il sentit un espoir naître en lui.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'improbabilité de cette possibilité, il s'en voulut. Ce n'avait dû être que son imagination. Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Il soupira de déception.

Soudain, une voix familière sembla faire écho dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

D'abord, il n'en crut pas ses oreilles mais quand il la vit il n'eut plus aucun doute.

- Ah ! Subaru ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

La jeune femme venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Hokuto... ? Que fais-tu as Tokyo ?

_A suivre... _

_Voui, je sais, on voit pas beaucoup Sei et Subaru --' mais si Hokuto est en vie mieux vaut en profiter, non ? XD Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ilsvont finir par refaire surface ( Sei : j'espère bien, ça fait longtemps que tu nous as séparé.../ Subaru :il a raison là.../ Kokoro: j'y arrive bientôt, vous faites pas de soucis : °) )_

_Bon, pour une fois, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit ( reste plus qu'à le taper...) donc j'essaierai de le poster au plus tôt ; )  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X est la propriété exclusive des Clamp _

_Note de l'auteur : Encore un grand merci pour les reviews, cette fois la suite est un peu plus rapide à arriver : )_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Espérance**

_Chapitre 4_

- Quel accueil !

Elle se dirigea vers le lit de son frère en arborant un air rageur.

- Excuse-moi Hokuto, dit-il, ce n'est pas...

La jeune femme s'arrêta à ses côtés, les poings sur ses hanches.

- Hokuto...

Elle paraissait cette fois réellement en colère. Mais il le méritait. Elle était toujours présente pour lui et il avait choisi consciemment de l'écarter de sa vie ces dernières semaines.

Au moment où il se préparait à recevoir le plus acerbe des sermonts, elle s'assit à ses côtés et sourit simplement.

- Comment te sens-tu Subaru ?

Il la regarda un instant, surpris, puis baissa les yeux.

- Je vais bien.

Elle prit sa main dans les siennes pour que son regard revienne à elle.

- Tu l'as retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

L'exorciste ne comprit pas immédiatement mais lorsque ce fût le cas il préféra garder le silence.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Ainsi, j'ai vu juste, c'est lui, une fois de plus, qui t'éloigne de moi.

Il ne nia pas.

Hokuto laissa son regard errer sur les quelques objets qui occupaient la chambre.

- Je sais parfaitement que tu l'aimes de toute ton âme, n'ai-je pas tout fait pour que tu y sois attaché ? Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et plus encore lorsque tu cesses de répondre à mes messages ! ajouta-t-elle sur un léger ton de reproche.

- Pardonne-moi, je voulais juste te protéger de...

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je le sais, dit-elle radoucie, n'oublie pas que peux comprendre ton coeur. Et c'est aussi pour cela que je suis ici, car je sais que pour lui tu serais capable...

On frappa à la porte puis elle s'ouvrit timidement pour laisser le passage aux trois dragons du ciel ; leur leader s'approcha des Sumeragi avec appréhension mais l'exorciste le rassura d'un léger sourire.

Subaru prit la parole dès qu'ils furent à ses côtés.

- Le kekkaï s'est effrondé, n'est-ce pas ?

Les regards fuyant n'eurent pas besoin d'une réponse supplémentaire.

- Je suis désolé...

- Non, tu n'as pas à t'escuser, intervint enfin Sorata, nous aurions dû être là, c'est à nous...

- Ca suffit ! Les regrets sont inutiles dans cette situation ! affirma Hokuto semblait-il décidée à briser le malaise qui s'installait. Chacun d'entre-vous à fait ce qu'il pouvait, il y a eu assez d'excuses pour aujourd'hui.

Elle arborait un air sévère qui ne supportait aucune contestation.

L'exorciste l'observa un instant puis, pour la première fois depuis le retour de Seishiro, il sourit sincèrement, le coeur débordant d'affection et de reconnaissance pour sa soeur. Sa présence lui était toujours des plus réconfortantes et cette force qu'elle possédait agissait sur chaque personne qui pouvait croiser sa route. Même Kamui avait l'air plus apaisé.

- Dites les garçons, vous voulez bien aller nous chercher des sodas ? dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux dragons du ciel.

- B... Bien sûr, accepta Kamui.

- Ce sera un plaisir pour nous de sevir des beautés telles que vous ! s'exclama le moine. Allons-y Kamui !

Il se retourna et entraîna son jeune leader évitant ainsi le regard assassin de la prêtresse d'Isé. Subaru préféra ne pas y prêter attention et Hokuto, naturellement, laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

La porte se referma derrière eux.

- Bon, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Arashi ainsi que le chef des Sumeragi reportèrent leur attention sur elle.

- Le directeur et ses assistants me l'ont proposé et j'ai accepté, je vais m'installer au manoir Imonoyama !

L'exorciste tenta d'assimiler ses paroles.

- Tu es sérieuse ? finit-il par demander.

- Bien évidemment, c'est le lieu le plus sûr de Tokyo. N'est-ce pas Arashi ?

- ... je crois, en effet... Je vais... trouver un vase pour ces fleurs. Elle s'esquiva, emportant le bouquet destiné au jeune homme sous le regard amusé de Hokuto.

- Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise, dit-elle malgré elle.

- Pourquoi veux-tu rester à Tokyo ? dit-il comprenant trop tard que son ton pouvait paraître blessant.

Elle ne s'en offusqua pas.

- Subaru, j'ai bien conscience que tu me quitteras, d'une manière ou d'une autre, bientôt. Donc, jusque là, je resterai à tes côtés, dit-elle avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

- Hokuto...

Il passa une main légère sur ce visage presque identique au sien, bien que plus féminin, et une fois de plus la culpabilité l'envahit.

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Sans doute parce qu'il se montrait trop égoïste.

- Ils tiennent beaucoup à toi eux aussi, Kamui le premier.

- Je sais.

- Mais, malgré notre affection, il ne faut pas que tu oublies de penser à toi, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant, car la seule chose que nous te demandons en retour est que tu sois heureux.

L'exorciste lança un regard vague vers la fenêtre et l'extérieur.

- Je veux exaucer mon souhait quoi qu'il m'en coûte mais je voudrais tant que vous n'en souffriez pas...

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour nous, chacun d'entre-nous à son propre chemin à suivre. Tu t'es assez sacrifié pour les autres.

Sur cette affirmation, le silence s'installa dans la chambre.

Toute l'attention qu'elle lui portait lui était si précieuse, son amour était presque capable de le lui faire oublier. Presque seulement.

- Merci Hokuto.

- Mais tu n'es pas le seul pour qui je reste, reprit-elle soudain au plus grand étonnement de son frère. Je l'ai retrouvé ! dit-elle en arborant un magnifique sourire.

Subaru ne comprenait pas.

- Kakyo ! Ta soeur va enfin vivre sa plus grande hitoire d'amour !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu t'emportes un peu vite ? se risqua-t-il.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi beau !

La voir si pleine de vie et de joie le rendait toujours heureux ; c'était elle qui lui permettait de garder l'espoir.

- Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un rêve et une fois de plus...

Les dragons du ciel passèrent la porte, Kamui et Sorata avec les boissons, Arashi avec le vase de fleurs.

- Les sodas sont arrivés ! claironna le moine.

- Merci beaucoup ! répondit Hokuto avec le même enthousiastme et lui rendant son sourire.

- Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir !

Subaru remarqua, ce qui était rare, le regard d'Arashi qui ne quittait pas Sorata puis Hokuto lui fit un clin d'oeil complice. Il sourit simplement et échangea enfin quelques mots avec son leader qui l'observait peut-être encore un peu inquiet.

Depuis combient de temps une ambiance aussi légère ne s'était-elle plus installée entre-eux ? Cela avait-il seulement était le cas un jour ?

Le pouvoir de sa soeur était vraiment inégalable.

* * *

Elle venait de s'allonger sur son lit.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait enfin fait la connaissance des derniers sceaux.

Elle s'était attachée, dès les premiers mots échangés, à la jeune Yuzuriha, cette jeune fille enjouée et volontaire qui avait été ravie de pouvoir lui présenter son inugami. Ensuite, elle avait rencontré les deux autres dragons du ciel, la pétillante Karen et le calme Seiishiro, qui l'avaient accueillie avec autant de bienveillance que les autres.

Savoir que son frère était entouré par tant de personnes si exceptionnelles la rassurait profondément. Même si, Hokuto le savait à présent, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux, Subaru la quitterait bientôt. Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas son souhait, enfin, pas vraiment, et d'ailleurs elle ne lui demanderait sans doute jamais, cette part, son frère semblait vouloir la garder enfouie en lui, et étonnament, elle l'acceptait.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

Il était inutile pour le moment qu'elle lui explique sa situation en totalité.

Après tout, ce n'était que temporaire, elle trouverait une solution ; lui avait déjà d'autres problèmes à résoudre.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité mais il ne dormait pas.

Ses pensées se dirigeaient invariablement vers Seishiro.

Il aurait tant donné pour pouvoir être à ses côtés, pour que le regard qu'il posait sur lui soit différent, qu'il puisse y déceler un véritable intérêt.

Pour qu'il n'est jamais été cet assassin.

Sa soeur. Kamui. Les Sceaux. Il ne leur était d'aucune aide finalement. Et pourtant, il tenait à eux. Mais pas au même point que lui, il devait l'admettre.

Subaru ferma les yeux, ses souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire.

Sa présence lui était presque palpable.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était là, au même endroit, sur le toit de l'immeuble, le fixant encore.

Cette fois ce ne pouvait être une illusion.

Seishiro était bien là.

Mais pourquoi ? S'était-il décidé à l'achever ? A mettre un terme définitif à son jeu ?

L'exorciste en doutait, il était même persuadé qu'au moindre mouvement de sa part, il s'en irait encore.

Alors, il attendit, à la fois en colère face à ce comportement et, d'une certaine façon, heureux.

Les minutes passant, sa colère s'atténua et le simple fait de le savoir si proche lui suffit. C'était pour l'heure plus qu'il ne croyait pouvoir en espérer.

_A suivre... _

_Gomen, j'ai encore zappé Sei et Subaru --' mais le prochain chapitre les mettra un peu plus en lumière : °) ( déjà écrit, ne manque plus qu'à le tapper, c'est miraculeux XD)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X est la propriété exclusive des Clamp _

_Nyah ! Voilà déjà le chapitre suivant, j'espère que vous apprécierez !_

**Espérance**

_Chapitre 5_

Elle était de retour.

Ce rêve qui n'était pas le sien l'avait une fois de plus appelé.

L'horizon était toujours aussi pur et la mer calme, elle pouvait même sentir le sable sous ses pieds.

La jeune femme observa le paysage pendant quelques instants puis se décida à le rejoindre.

Il paraissait toujours aussi triste, la confondant sans doute avec ses souvenirs.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

" Kakyo ? "

Il tourna la tête vers elle mais ne lui répondit pas.

" Comment t'ai-je quitté ? "

Il ne s'étonna même pas de la question et lentement le paysage côtier laissa place à un imposant cerisier.

Elle se raidit en voyant Seishiro adossé à l'arbre puis elle-même, en tenue d'exorciste et plus jeune de quelques années, s'approcher de lui. Hokuto n'entendit pas les paroles échangées mais sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsque la scène s'acheva.

" Ce... ce n'était pas moi, Kakyo, cela ne s'est jamais produit ! "

Il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à elle, qu'il prenait apparemment pour une illusion, mais il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant tandis que le paysage familier reprenait ses droits.

" Seishiro n'est pas borgne. "

Il sembla tiquer à cette affirmation. Une illusion n'aurait guère prêté attention à de tel détail, il devait l'avoir compris.

" Il ne m'as pas tuée. Le seul qui ait disparu c'est lui."

Son frère, adolescent, apparut devant eux, son regard étrangement dur et triste tel qu'elle l'avait un jour perçu.

" C'est lui qui occupait ce corps lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la dernière fois. "

Lentement, comme-ci les pièces d'un puzzle se mettaient en place, une nouvelle scène s'étala devant leurs yeux.

Subaru était au sol, son corps d'adolescent à peine visible et Seishiro se tenait à ses côtés. Mais le plus surprenant était cet homme, au regard tout aussi dur que celui de l'adolescent qui était précedemment apparu, aux yeux de couleurs disparates, l'un doré, l'autre vert émeraude.

" Qui est-ce ? "

Kakyo sembla enfin s'étonner de la situation.

" Mon frère. Ou plutôt, un avenir différent intervenu dans notre passé. "

Cette apparence, bien que différente, ne lui laissait aucun doute.

Un combat sembla s'engager puis la scène s'évanouit pour laisser place à la mer.

" Le passé et... l'avenir ont été modifiés ? "

Kakyo se tourna vers elle et la regarda enfin dans les yeux.

" Tu es bien là ? "

Il semblait lutter pour retenir des larmes de joies.

" Oui, je peux te l'assurer. "

Elle lui sourit et une magnifique expression mêlant espoir et bonheur se peignit sur ses traits tandis qu'il laissait enfin s'échapper les larmes.

" Hokuto, j'ai crû pendant si longtemps... "

Elle approcha sa main de son visage mais soudain sa vision se troubla, lui permettant juste de voir la déception sur les traits du jeune homme, et le rêve s'effaça.

On frappait à la porte.

- Hokuto !

Elle repoussa les brûmes du sommeil à la voix de Yuzuriha.

- Entre ! dit-elle réalisant à peine qu'elle venait de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait tel qu'autrefois.

L'adolescente entre précipitamment, accompagnée d'Inuki, et s'arrêta devant elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Kamui... Il vient de nous téléphoner de l'hôpital, Subaru a... disparu...

* * *

La pluie. 

Les rues de Tokyo semblaient plus froides encore lorsqu'il pleuvait.

Pourtant, il n'y prêtait guère attention. Il sentait encore sa présence ; il le suivait au moins cela était clair. Ce matin, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était toujours là, immobile, impassible. Cette observation incessante avait fini par le frustrer.

Pourquoi ? Que cherchait-il en faisant ça ?

Il n'était plus parvenu à supporter cette situation et avait quitté l'hôpital, en toute discrétion, bien entendu. D'ailleurs, il commençait un peu à regretter ce départ précipité. Sa blessure n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de cicatriser et le simple fait d'avoir enfilé les vêtements, plutôt sobres cette fois, que lui avait apportés Hokuto, lui avait fait ressentir de vives douleurs.

Mais il continuait malgré tous à avancer sous cette pluie battante.

En quittant l'hôpital, il avait simplement voulu retrouver le calme de son appartement et peut-être avoir aussi l'occasion de lui parler.

Lui parler seulement. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de le combattre.

Dans, les premières minutes, il avait paru renoncer, sa présence ne lui faisant plus écho, il en avait d'ailleurs éprouver un certain dépit. Puis, il l'avait aperçu un instant parmi la foule dense qui se pressait pour éviter l'averse imminente mais il avait immédiatemment disparu.

Depuis lors, il était tout proche de lui, il le savait même s'il ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où il l'observait.

Il accélera le pas, la douleur se réveillant légèrement dans son torse, et s'arrêta devant un passage pour piéton.

La pluie ruisselait sur son visage, il tremblait même légèrement de froid à présent, mais son esprit était focalisé sur Seishiro.

A quoi jouait-il cette fois ?

Il ressenti une présence dans son dos et se retourna brusquement.

Il se confronta simplement aux regards étonnés d'une mère de famille et de ses enfants.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il à peine avant de traverser rapidement la route avec le reste des piétons.

Sa blessure s'était réouverte et la douleur commençait à se répandre dans l'entierté de son corps.

Pourquoi avait-il était si impulsif ? Hokuto avait raison, il pouvait parfois être totalement inconscient. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de son immeuble, s'abritant de la pluie et reprenant son souffle.

- Tu as été bien imprudent avec lui. Et tu l'es tout autant en ce moment.

Il entendit la voix basse qui lui soufflait ces mots à l'oreille en même temps que ses bras entouraient son torse.

Il se raidit lorsque les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur sa blessure et qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur afflua en lui.

- Que me veux-tu Seishiro ? dit-il froidement tandis que l'assassin s'éloignait et qu'il pouvait enfin lui faire face.

Le Sakurazukamori s'alluma une cigarette et posa les yeux sur les quelques passants qui s'attardaient encore dans les rues, alors qu'eux se tenaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, à l'abri de ces trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur la ville.

L'odeur de la fumée arriva jusqu'à lui accompagnée de celle, bien qu'atténuée, du sang. Il serra les poings sentant une légère colère s'insinuait en lui.

Seishiro sembla le remarquer et sourit.

- Tu es si faible, Subaru, que je pourrais te tuer dans l'instant sans avoir à me battre contre toi...

L'exorciste se raidit en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- ... mais ça serait d'un ennui mortel.

Il laissa s'échapper quelques volutes de fumée avant d'enfin croiser son regard pour ne plus le lâcher.

- Que me veux-tu Seishiro ? répéta-t-il alors qu'il se demandait s'il aurait la force de tendre un kekkaï si cela devenait indispensable.

Depuis qu'il connaissait sa véritable identité, Subaru n'avait jamais réussi à déceler la moindre émotion en lui. Il en était même arrivé, depuis qu'il l'avait revu, à se demander si l'hésitation qu'il avait crû percevoir un jour en lui n'était pas simplement due à son imagination. Mais, ce dont il était persuadé, c'est qu'il savait toujours parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Alors que voulait-il aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien...

L'assassin abandonna la cigarette qu'il venait juste d'entamer et s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

- J'avoue que les paroles de mon Kamui m'ont intrigué, continua-t-il énigmatique, et je ne pourrais affirmer qu'il se trompe sans avoir vérifié ses dires au préalable.

Il avança encore et l'exorciste recula d'un pas, son dos frôlant la porte vitrée de son immeuble.

Le sourire moqueur s'accentua mais la situation lui échappait tellement plus qu'à l'accoutumée qu'il ne le releva même pas.

Qu'avait donc bien pu lui révéler Kamui qu'il ne savait déjà ?

Une des mains de l'homme qui lui faisait face se plaqua contre le verre glacé à hauteur de sa tête.

Subaru n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il devait réagir, trouver les mots pour qu'il cesse de pareils comportements. Pour qu'il ne se permette plus de tels gestes ou paroles si ambigus.

Mais il en était incapable. Il le laissait faire, s'évertuant à contrôler ce malaise mais également ce sentiment de bien-être qui s'insinuait en lui.

De sa seconde main, il lui attrapa délicatement le menton.

Il frisonna au contact de sa peau.

Le jeune homme avait définitivement perdu toute capacité à le repousser. Son regard semblait sonder chaque parcelle de son être et l'attirait inexorablement vers lui.

Le visage du Sakurazukamori se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien et il continuait à s'approcher.

Le coeur battant, il n'y tint plus et ferma les yeux, sentant déjà son souffle contre la peau de son visage.

- Il me semble que j'ai obtenu ma réponse, Subaru, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

L'exorciste ouvrit les yeux ; il eut simplement le temps de le voir lui tourner le dos et disparaître sous la pluie.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il trembla un instant, reprenant conscience de son état, de sa blessure, du froid, du crépitement de la pluie puis s'obligea à rejoindre son appartement.

Tel un automate, il pénétra à l'intérieur et se laissa glisser sur le canapé ignorant ses vêtements trempés.

Durant de longues minutes, il tenta de se contenir, espérant trouver le sommeil si cela était possible, repoussant toutes les pensées et les questions qui l'assaillaient. Pourtant rien y fit.

Comment devait-il interpréter ce comportement ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de l'aimer et, plus encore, d'y croire ?

Il était fou.

C'était la seule réponse qui lui venait en tête. Seule la folie pouvait le conduire à aimer à ce point quelqu'un tel que lui. Mais en fin de compte cela n'avait aucune importance, il n'y pouvait rien.

Il aimait cet assassin.

- Seishiro, pourquoi me joues-tu des tours si cruels ? murmura-t-il pour lui même. J'en souffre tant... mais cela aussi te laisse indifférent...

L'exorciste se replia sur lui même, ne pouvant oublier sa présence si proche de lui peu auparavant.

Il devait tenir, ne pas se laisser affecter par ses actes si incompréhensibles et douloureux qu'ils puissent être.

_A suivre... _

_Bon, bon, le chapitre suivant risque de se faire sans doute attendre un peu plus longtemps, gomen --', il serait bien temps que je pense à mes cours..._

_En tous cas j'espère que vous avez aimé,  
A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X est la propriété exclusive des Clamp _

_Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic !_

**Espérance**

_Chapitre 6_

Un ange. Un démon.

Rien ne changeait.

Bientôt les épées s'entrechoquèrent puis l'un d'eux fut couvert de sang avant que le néant n'emporte tout.

"Cela ne finira pas autrement""

Il leva les yeux vers lui.

"Pourtant certains évènements ont déjà été modifié."

Le dragon de la terre l'observa avec attention.

"Je me demande..."

Kamui apparut devant eux semblant rongé par l'inquiétude, les bras encore recouverts de bandages, marques encore présentes de son dernier combat.

Mais il ne les voyait pas. Il n'avait sans doute même pas conscience d'être observé.

" ... Où crois-tu que s'installe la frontière entre réalité et illusion ?"

Le liseur de rêve observa l'image qui s'évanouissait peu à peu tandis que son leader souriait ne semblant même plus attendre de réponse.

"Tu le savais. Que ma capacité à rêver n'était pas fiable. Pas plus que celle de leur Yumemi."

Le sourire doux qui s'était peint sur les traits de _Kamui_ n'avait rien de bienveillant, au contraire, il accentuait l'étrangeté de son regard.

"Je connais le souhait de la Terre et vos rêves ne changeront rien à sa destinée."

Le combat des Kamui reprit lentement forme devant leurs yeux, laissant cette fois apparaître, leur corps drapés d'étoffes sombres et leur visage voilé, les dragons de chaque camps.

"Mais leur destins à eux sont-ils déjà fixés ?"

La question du liseur de rêve resta sans réponse.

Les épées. Le sang. Inlassablement identique.

Un paysage côtier s'installa, le vent marin et le remous des vagues laissant croire qu'un océan s'étalait réellement devant eux.

"Une image a été brisée. D'autres l'ont remplacée." déclara enfin celui qui occupait le corps de l'adolescent.

"Et comme je te l'ai promis, je réaliserai ton souhait, tu auras ce que tu désires à présent."

L'ange se détourna du blond.

"Les souhaits ne changent pas. Ils ne font qu'évoluer avec le destin pour arriver à leur accomplissement."

Il regarda un instant cette étendue d'eau illusoire.

"Tant que Kamui s'accrochera à ce souhait, il ne pourra pas me vaincre. Et la Terre aura son dû."

En un instant, Kakyo se retrouva seul face au décor familier.

Leur leader ne doutait pas du chemin tracé pour la Terre. Mais qu'en était-il d'eux ? Eux qui gravitaient autour de ces puissants leaders. Qu'en serait-il de ce monde ? Finalement, lui aussi était victime du destin et il ne pouvait voir que ce qu'il devait, ce qu'il était censé observer.

Il n'avait même pas pu la voir.

Durant toutes ces années, plongé dans ce profond coma, l'appel d'Hokuto ne lui était jamais parvenu.

Il soupira.

Cela avait paru si réel. Cet instant où il l'avait rejoint et l'avait perdue. Cru la perdre.

Ou réellement perdue ?

Un doute l'habitait encore. Il n'avait pas plus de preuve concrète que ce jour là, juste des mots, des images.

- La frontière entre illusion et réalité..., se murmura-t-il.

Il en était prisonnier et il n'y pouvait rien. Hokuto était réelle. Il ne se permettait pas d'en douter. Elle était son dernier lien avec le monde, celle qui pouvait le sauver, le libérer de son état. Leur situation précaire jusqu'au jour de l'affrontement final évoluerait sans doute bientôt. Mais les rêves étaient devenus plus flous encore, mêlant des évènements avenirs probables à des images qui n'y avaient pas leur place. L'ange était totalement incapable d'y discerner une quelconque vérité. Il s'affaiblissait à vue d'oeil, ces songes semblant l'épuiser en gagnant en confusion. Il avait tant besoin d'elle.

- Hokuto, je souhaite tant te revoir encore une fois...

* * *

Il ferma les yeux mais déjà il se sentait absorber par un nouveau rêve. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore ?

Le sommeil l'envahissait enfin, pour quelques heures il pourrait oublier.

Le téléphone sonna. Il n'eut pas la force ni l'envie d'y répondre.

Après de nombreuses sonneries le répondeur prit le relais.

« - Subaru ? Subaru tu es là ? Je suis certaine que tu es là ! Décroche immédiatement ce téléphone ! Subaru si tu ne le fais pas... »  
- Qu'y a-t-il Hokuto ?

Il tentait de garder une voix neutre.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ! Subaru ! Nous étions mort d'inquiètude et tu oses demander ce qu'il y a ! Tu as quitté l'hôpital sans prévenir qui que ce soit ! »

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'avais seulement besoin d'un peu de solitude.

« - ... »

- Je vais bien. Ne vous faites plus de soucis.

« - ... »

Au silence de sa soeur, il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

« - J'arrive tout de suite. »

- Hokuto, ce n'est...

Elle avait déjà raccroché.

L'exorciste posa à son tour le combiné puis pris conscience de ses habits toujours trempés. Il était inutile de l'inquiéter encore un peu plus ; il alla se changer.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse le voir dans un tel état mais sa douleur était plus présente que jamais. Il n'était pas capable, pour l'heure, de la réfréner.

* * *

« ... Subaru Sumeragi... »

Il était plongé dans les ténèbres et cette voix lui parvenait à peine, lointaine, étouffée.

« ... Il faut... le futur... »

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ces quelques paroles mais elles lui échappaient, se transformant en un murmure à peine audible.

L'obscurité se déchira.

Il était dans son appartement, toujours allongé sur le canapé. Finalement, le sommeil l'avait rattrapé.

La pénombre avait envahi la pièce, la nuit était déjà tombée.

Où pouvait-il se trouver à cette heure ? Avait-il encore fait une nouvelle victime ? Leur rencontre, le matin même, restait toujours aussi vivace dans son esprit. Sa tristesse aussi.

- Mais... Hokuto devrait être là ? se rappela-t-il soudain.

Il allait se lever, déjà inquiet, lorsque la jeune femme entra dans le salon et alluma quelques lampes.

- Bonsoir Subaru. Tu te sens mieux ?

Il aquiesça sans grande conviction.

- J'ai changé tes bandages à mon arrivée. Tu as vraiment été inconscient de partir dans un tel état.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés mais il détourna les yeux.

- Subaru, reprit-elle, ton état m'inquiète mais je sais parfaitement que je ne peux rien y faire. Ce serait si simple si je pouvais encore me mettre en colère et puis te voir me sourire à nouveau. Comme avant. Mais cette époque est révolue, n'est-ce pas ?

L'exorciste ne lui répondit pas. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'elle se trompait, que ce n'était que passager, que bientôt il oublierait. Ce n'aurait été que mensonges.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé, dit-elle en se levant. Je...

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans le salon. Hokuto décrocha, écoutant son interlocuteur durant quelques instants, puis son expression s'assombrit. Elle déposa le combiné et parla à contre-coeur.

- Subaru, Kamui vient d'affronter un ange, il est blessé. Et... la petite Yuzuriha est introuvable depuis que son kekkaï s'est effondré à Shinjuku, dit-elle un léger tremblement dans la voix.

L'exorciste se releva, évitant de songer à la légère douleur qui se répandait dans son torse. Il n'était plus temps de se lamenter, la bataille pour la fin du monde se poursuivait.

- Retournons au manoir.

Ils quittèrent tous deux l'appartement, reprenant le chemin du campus Clamp d'un pas rapide.

- Il est là, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Hokuto après qu'ils aient parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres.

- Oui.

Il continuait à les suivre, ne cherchant même plus à cacher sa présence, mais ne semblait pas vouloir tenter autre chose.

- C'est lui qui est responsable de ton départ ce matin ? continua la jeune femme.

Subaru n'avait même pas besoin d'y répondre, elle devait sans doute s'en être déjà persuadé.

- Il ne nous attaquera pas ici, déclara-t-il simplement.

« Il a déjà eu ce qu'il voulait » songea-t-il avec amertume.

Une fois encore la même question s'imposa à lui.

Que cherchait-il vraiment ?

* * *

- Ainsi donc, elle est revenue, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

Il se déplaçait rapidement de toit en toit ne lâchant pas sa proie du regard. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous deux conscience de sa présence et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Ce pauvre Subaru avait affiché tant de déception lorsqu'il l'avait quitté qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement intéressante cette idée de le suivre encore un peu.

Et puis, il cherchait également une réponse. Dont il avait obtenu quelques élément d'ailleurs mais ce n'était guère suffisant à son goût.

Un instant, son esprit revint sur cette étrange échange qu'il avait eu avec le Kamui des dragons de la terre.

Il l'avait observé durant son combat contre le jeune Sumeragi, d'ailleurs le voir en si faible position ne lui avait pas vraiment plu, et il avait attendu calmement que celui-ci se termine.

Fin prévisible évidemment. Son leader avait un pouvoir, qui ne résidait pas uniquement dans sa puissance, assez peu commun.

Il l'avait blessé mais sans toucher aucun de ses organes vitaux ; il ne lui aurait sans doute pas pardonné si sa marque était restée présente dans sa chair. Le kekkaï effondré, _Kamui _l'avait rejoint, sans s'offusquer de son observation attentive de cette bataille. Ses yeux, si particuliers, s'étaient posés sur lui et ils avaient échangés quelques mots.

« - Son souhait est bien plus ancré en lui que tu ne l'imagines. Je me demande lequel de vous deux aura la volonté la plus forte ?

- En douterais-tu ? »

Son ton était restait aimable mais amusé.

Ils avaient échangé un regard puis son leader avait simplement souri, de cette manière si étrange qui lui était propre, et l'avait quitté.

Ces quelques mots le laissaient perplexe.

Evidemment, il connaissait le souhait de Subaru mais il ne pourrait jamais l'accomplir. Après tout, ce souhait n'était basé que sur des illusions.

Les jumeaux atteignirent le campus Clamp et Seishiro arrêta sa progression. Il avait encore du travail ce soir. Et puis, sa présence en ces lieux ne seraient sûrement pas appréciée par les autres sceaux, songea-t-il alors qu'il tournait le dos au bâtiment et qu'un nouveau sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps mais ce serait parfaitement suffisant.

_A suivre..._

_Euh... suite sans doute assez tard (examens de mai T.T )_

_Bye_


	7. Chapter 7

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X est la propriété exclusive des Clamp_

_Encore un énorme merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ; )_

**Espérance**

_Chapitre 7_

Un sourire, comme toujours. Le silence régnant dans le kekkai accentuait la gravité de l'instant. Leur regard ne se quittait plus. Et, même lorsque Subaru entama les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de lui, leurs yeux ne perdirent pas ceux de l'autre.

L'énergie déployée était inimaginable, titanesque ; le plus faible ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

L'assassin faisait face à sa proie comme à toutes ses précédentes victimes, gardant sa sérénité et semblant tout aussi déterminé que son adversaire.

L'écart qui les séparait encore se réduisait à vue d'œil alors que le Rainbow Bridge subissait le contre coup de ces assauts acharnés.

La lutte semblait interminable. Pourtant, la fraction de seconde qui se révéla décisive ne dura guère plus qu'un clignement de paupière.

Il était en sang dans ses bras, sa main encore refermée sur son poignet.

Un instant plus tôt, Seishiro lui avait sourit, alors que déjà il tentait de retenir vers lui le bras qui aurait dû transpercer son corps, se préparant à recevoir de plein fouet l'attaque qui lui serait fatale. Le visage du chef des Sumeragi s'était soudain éclairé, fait plutôt étrange dans leur situation ; l'un d'eux allait sûrement être emporté par cette bataille.

La suite s'était déroulée d'une manière telle que personne n'aurait pu la prévoir.

La main de Subaru s'était fermement agrippée à son poignet et l'avait obligé à continuer son geste, annulant toute conséquence de son attaque.

Le bras du Sakurazukamori traversait sa poitrine, ce tendre Subaru baignait dans son sang. Et il semblait heureux. Ses yeux pétillaient même alors que sa vie le quittait. Son expression était douce et il souriait à son assassin.

- Comme je regrette que nous en soyons arrivés là Seishiro… Je te l'avais dit pourtant. Tu n'as pas voulu me croire.

Une main s'attarda sur le visage marqué par l'incompréhension.

- Je t'aime Seishiro …

Son dernier souffle de vie venait de le quitter, le voile de la mort recouvrant ces yeux toujours si limpides et sa chaleur l'abandonnant déjà.

Le kekkai avait disparu depuis longtemps, le pont s'effondrait un peu plus à chaque seconde, indifférent à l'homme prostré qui s'y tenait encore, les bras entourant à présent un cadavre.

Seishiro releva enfin la tête et sembla seulement prendre conscience des décombres qui l'entouraient.

Mais s'y intéressait-il vraiment ?

Ses yeux ouvraient une porte vers son âme où ne paraissaient vibrer que quelques mots : peine, douleur, désarroi.

Malgré cela, peut-être inconsciemment, ses jambes le relevèrent et, le corps inerte de Subaru contre lui, le Sakurazukamori abandonna le Rainbow Bridge à son triste sort.

Personne n'était présent pour assister à ce drame, comprendre l'ironie de leur destinée.

Si en fait, il y avait quelqu'un.

Il était d'ailleurs le seul à avoir pu y assister, évidemment, car ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le futur peut-être. Ou une simple illusion.

L'ombre fugitive qui quittait le lieu de la tragédie s'effaça puis la scène entière retourna au néant.

Kakyo ferma les yeux et attendit immobile dans les ténèbres. Puis, dans un douloureux effort, il fit apparaître cette douce plage qu'il aimait tant. Mais déjà de nouvelles visions s'imposaient à lui.

A un tel rythme, son corps ne résisterait plus très longtemps.

Il n'était même plus capable de l'atteindre ; sa fin semblait inéluctable.

- Si seulement ils pouvaient m'entendre…

* * *

« Les évènements se sont enchaînés à une terrible vitesse depuis le combat de Subaru. Kamui à dû affronté celui qu'il appelle Fuma à deux reprises ; un jeune homme nommé Saïki, le neveu de Seiishiro Aoki, y a perdu la vie. Mon frère est une fois de plus parvenu à apporter un profond réconfort à cet adolescent qui s'est une fois encore laisser envahir par la culpabilité. Il a su trouver les mots justes, comme toujours. Lorsque je regarde Tokyo, sa désolation me brise le cœur. Comment une ville aussi vivante a-t-elle pu subir tant de destruction ? Mais il n'est pas temps d'y songer, nous devons garder l'espoir en cette sombre période. Peut-être est-ce aussi pour cela que je ressens le besoin de laisser ces mots s'inscrire sur le papier. » 

Hokuto releva la tête.

Son bureau se trouvait face aux fenêtres de la pièce, l'emplacement du manoir lui offrant une large vue sur la ville.

La moitié de la capitale ne semblait plus être que ruines.

Un spectacle effrayant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, la fin de cette bataille approche et les sceaux gardent courage. Le retour de Yuzuriha, et de son nouvel Inuki, m'a réellement soulagé et peut-être permis d'oublier un instant ma propre inquiétude. L'énergie que met ce cher Sorata à attirer l'attention de sa prêtresse m'amuse beaucoup mais je sens que cela n'est pas inutile. Je souhaite vraiment qu'ils puissent être heureux malgré leur destinée. »

Elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre.

« Subaru est constamment sous la surveillance de Sei mais aucun d'eux ne semble décidé à agir. Si je m'écoutais… Non. Je sais très bien que mon frère désire affronter cette situation seul. Seishiro, même si cela m'est douloureux, est celui qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il m'aime de tout son cœur mais il pourrait survivre sans moi. Pas sans lui. »

La jeune femme posa son stylo et relut ces dernières phrases.

« Kakyo semble avoir disparu. Je suis vraiment inquiète. J'ai cru l'avoir enfin retrouvé et quelle joie cela a été ! Retrouver cet amour de jeunesse que je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Je n'en ai pas souvent parlé à Subaru d'ailleurs. Pourquoi lui mettre une charge supplémentaire sur les épaules alors qu'il continuait à se sacrifier pour les autres et que son cœur meurtri ne songeait qu'à Sei ? Et puis, je n'ai jamais vraiment su où chercher. Aujourd'hui, je sais au moins vers où me diriger. Grâce à une simple conversation anodine. Au nom de Kakyo, Yuzuriha a fait le lien entre lui et le yumemi des dragons de la terre. Celui que Kamui avait rencontré peu après l'éveil de son étoile jumelle. Qu'il soit un ange m'a surpris mais, finalement, il croyait avoir tout perdu, c'était compréhensible, l'avenir du monde ne l'intéressait peut-être plus. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir vraiment comprendre pourtant. Il m'expliquera n'est-ce pas ? Je vais le revoir. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment besoin de son aide. Je… »

- Hokuto ?

La jeune femme se retourna et sourit à son frère.

- Tu m'as dit que c'était urgent alors j'ai fait au plus vite.

Elle déposa son stylo et échangea quelques mots avec lui.

Subaru ne vivait pas en permanence au manoir, il avait choisi de poursuivre son devoir d'exorciste. Le fait que l'aura du Sakurazukamori disparaissait chaque fois qu'il s'approchait du campus Clamp ne devait pas y être étranger.

Elle lui exposa le plus clairement possible sa situation, voyant l'expression de Subaru passer de l'étonnement à l'inquiétude, puis demanda enfin ce qu'elle désirait.

- Alors c'est lui…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Très bien, décida-t-il enfin. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai mais je peux essayer.

L'exorciste s'assit sur le lit en tailleur et adressa un dernier regard à sa sœur.

- Je n'ai aucune certitude…

Elle lui sourit.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci Subaru.

Il ferma les yeux et le silence s'installa.

Hokuto reprit sa place à son bureau et griffonna encore quelques mots sur le papier.

« Si lui n'y parvient pas, je devrais me préparer au pire. »

ooooooooooooooooo

Un fil conducteur. Un son.

Non, rien.

Où était-il ?

Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. N'était-ce pas lui qui un jour avait tenté de l'atteindre dans ses rêves ? Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Il devait se concentrer un peu plus. Trouver son aura. Un dragon de la terre et un yumemi il n'y en avait qu'un.

Pourtant, l'exorciste avançait dans l'obscurité sans repère et sans la moindre ébauche de direction à suivre.

La princesse Hinoto se serait sans doute montrée plus habile que lui à le rechercher mais c'était pour Hokuto alors il le retrouverait. A peine sa pensée s'était-elle fixée sur sa sœur que le voile de ténèbres qui l'entourait commença à se déchirer.

« - Subaru Sumeragi ? »

Une voix familière provenant de cette brèche face à laquelle il se trouvait.

Il avança de quelques pas puis la scène s'imposa à lui dans son intégralité.

Devant lui se déroulait une multitude de combats plongés dans différents lieux, tous assombris par une couleur pourpre omniprésente. Des êtres drapés d'étoffes s'affrontaient sans relâche, des cadavres aux visages masqués gisaient à leurs pieds et le sang recouvrait tout. L'éveil du second Kamui se répétait dans une parcelle de cet univers, les cris de douleurs se répercutant dans l'espace qui l'entourait.

Oui, à présent, cet enfer le cernait de toute part. Tant de batailles et de massacres lui révulsaient l'estomac. L'énergie qui se dégageait de tout ça l'écrasait, sa propre force le quittait.

« - Subaru Sumeragi, c'était une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû vous appeler. »

Il se retourna et le vit enfin.

Un homme blond au visage doux était affalé contre une façade d'un immeuble en ruine. A son regard, il pouvait sentir à quel point il était rongé par l'épuisement.

« - Votre corps ne résistera pas longtemps à ce chaos. »

L'exorciste s'approcha de lui et déjà il luttait pour que ses jambes le maintiennent debout.

Bientôt, il sentit l'air lui-même devenir assez blessant pour lui entailler les chairs. Son corps ne tarda pas à ressentir les premières coupures acérées atteignant sa peau.

« - Vous devez quitter mon rêve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Le renoncement et la culpabilité émanaient de l'être entier qui lui faisait face.

« - Je ne le ferais pas. Vous êtes tout ce que je peux lui apporter pour la rendre heureuse. Pour que mon ne départ ne la brise pas totalement. »

Subaru venait de s'agenouiller devant lui, un filet de sang se répandant sur son visage et son corps dans un état tout aussi inquiétant.

« - Kakyo, pourquoi y a-t-il tant de visions dans votre rêve ? »

Le yumemi l'observa apathique puis lui répondit.

« - Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable contrôle sur elles. Je ne peux pas empêcher leur apparition. »

L'exorciste était perplexe. Se pouvait-il… ?

« - C'est réellement ce que vous croyez ? Toutes ces images ne sont qu'illusions. Vos illusions. »

Il regarda autour de lui se concentrant puis la trouva enfin.

« - Seul celle-là est réelle à cet instant. »

Le combat des deux Kamui, épée divine à la main.

« -Toutes les autres n'existent pas. Ce ne sont que des créations de votre esprit. Des fantômes que vous avez façonnés. Je vais les exorciser. »

Il approcha sa main du front de Kakyo.

« - Arrêtez. Si tel est le cas, que vous utilisez vos pouvoirs ici et dans votre état, vous risquez d'y laisser la vie.

- Je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir accompli mon souhait. »

Subaru lui sourit une dernière fois puis entra en contact avec le liseur de rêves et entama son exorcisme.

ooooooooooooooooooo

- Subaru, réveille-toi ! Subaru si tu m'entends reviens !

Elle retenait ses larmes face à ce spectacle. La peau de son frère était parsemée d'entailles et son souffle s'amenuisait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Pourquoi était-il allé aussi loin ? Elle lui avait dit d'être prudent, de ne pas tenter l'impossible.

Elle avait fait une terrible erreur. Jamais elle n'aurait dû l'envoyer à sa recherche.

- Je n'ai pas le choix petit frère.

Alors qu'elle savait parfaitement les risques que tout deux encouraient en intervenant, Hokuto posa une main sur la sienne et utilisa son faible pouvoir pour le rejoindre. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une mer sereine s'étendait devant elle. La jeune femme se trouvait sur cette même plage, le cœur battant, cherchant trace de son frère ou de Kakyo.

Puis elle les vit. Ils étaient là, au bord de l'eau, Kakyo penché sur le corps de son frère.

Elle se précipita vers eux, le cœur serré, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Hokuto parvint à leur hauteur.

L'état de Subaru lui glaça le sang. Il était inconscient, les entailles qu'elle percevait, plus proches de profondes blessures que de légères coupures.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Hokuto, il vit. Il m'a sauvé. »

La voix du liseur de rêve brisa le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac et elle allait les rejoindre lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

Une haute stature, les cheveux noirs, un visage doux. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un adolescent mais son étrange regard et son sourire tout aussi étonnant pouvaient en faire douter.

« - Son esprit est bien éloigné de son corps. Je me demande combien de temps il lui reste avant qu'il n'en meure… »

Un rire froid s'échappa de ses lèvres, dur et indifférent à la fois.

La jeune femme sentit à cet instant la peur germer dans son âme.

« - Kamui… »

La voix du yumemi.

Elle se figea.

_C'est donc lui… le leader des dragons de la terre ?_

_A suivre…_

_Bon, chapitre posté en express entre 2 révisions pour les exam >.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu, le chapitre 8 en juin !_

_Bye ; )_


	8. Chapter 8

_Auteur: kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer: Chaque personnage de X est la propriété exclusive des Clamp _

_Note : voilà enfin la suite --' Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir postée plus tôt mais (bien que j'en rêverai ...) une fin d'année scolaire n'est jamais simple T.T  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ; )_

_Note 2 : jene le répèterai jamais assez maismerci à tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews (même si je n'y réponds pas toujours, elle me font énormément plaisir : ) Alors un énorme istumo arigato à Kali, Nekoii, Maeve, Leck et aussi simplement à chaque personne qui prend la patience de lire ces chapitres !_

**Espérance**

_Chapitre 8_

La jeune femme, malgré son trouble, rejoint enfin son frère et le liseur de rêve sous le regard attentif de _Kamui._

Elle observa le visage de son jumeau et soupira. Elle l'avait cru plus mal en point, il devait juste quitter ce rêve au plus tôt.

- Subaru ne perdra pas la vie ici, dit-elle à l'attention du leader des anges. J'y veillerai.

Elle se tourna vers lui son visage reflétant autant de détermination que sa voix.

- Hokuto...

Contrairement à elle, la voix de Kakyo était chargée d'inquiétude.  
Mais le dragon de la terre ne cilla pas.  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes puis le visage de l'adolescent s'adoucit au grand étonnement de la jeune Sumeragi.

Il posa les yeux sur le yumemi.

- Apparemment ma présence ici n'est plus utile. Il t'a libéré.  
L'adolescent se détourna.

- Libéré ?

Kakyo ne comprenait pas, Hokuto non plus d'ailleurs.  
- Ton devoir de dragon de la terre s'est achevé. Grâce à lui. N'était-ce pas ton souhait ?  
L'ange leur faisait à nouveau face. Un étrange sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je n'essaie pas d'éliminer ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?  
La jeune femme tressaillit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en charger. Ce sceau disparaître bientôt sans mon aide.

Son regard alors qu'il prononçait ces mots lui glaça le sang. Il n'en était pas simplement persuadé, il le _savait_ .

- Hokuto... ?

La voix de l'exorciste lui parvint, au même instant _Kamui_ disparut.

Elle se tourna vers son frère qui se redressait, toujours inquiète pour son état.

- Tout va bien grande soeur, répondit-il comprenant de lui-même la question muette qui s'était glissée dans son regard.

- Je t'avais dit d'être prudent, Subaru, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écoutée ?

- Je devais le libérer, pour toi, pour que cette fois au moins je puisse te rendre heureuse, dit-il dans un triste sourire alors qu'il se relevait vacillant légèrement.

- Tu n'as pas...

Elle l'observa un instant alors qu'il n'osait pas plonger les yeux dans les siens et soudain elle comprit.

Ces mots, cette attitude.

C'était un adieu.

Le silence n'était brisé que par le remous fictif des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable.

- Tu as pris ta décision alors. Et je ne pourrais pas t'en dissuader.

La jeune femme pensait s'y être suffisamment préparée mais, en fin de compte, cette séparation lui était presque intolérable.

- Tu veux bien rester avec Kakyo jusqu'à ce que la bataille finale est eue lieu ? Ici tu seras en sécurité. Cela me sera plus facile.

Les bras du yumemi l'entouraient et elle ne parvenait plus à lever les yeux vers son frère.

- Je crois avoir été plus loin que le simple exorcisme, dit-il après quelques nouvelles minutes de silence à l'adresse du liseur de rêves, je crains avoir détruit une part de vos pouvoir, peut-être même votre capacité à rêver. Je suis désolé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si cela est bien le cas mon corps sera enfin capable de reprendre des forces. Et je crois, selon les paroles de _Kamui_ que vous y êtes parvenu. Merci.

Il y eut encore un silence.

- Hokuto ? Je vais faire venir un membre du clan Sumeragi auprès de toi. Il te ramènera lorsque la bataille sera passée et je pense que, d'ici là, Kakyo aura la capacité de se réveiller.

Le liseur de rêve échangea encore quelques mots avec lui mais elle ne les entendit pas.

C'était si douloureux.

Elle savait qu'elle allait le perdre mais n'était pas capable de regarder une dernière fois son visage, de se résoudre à l'accepter.

- Je t'aime Hokuto.

Elle releva brusquement les yeux pour le voir disparaître peu à peu de ce monde. Dans une tentative desespérée, elle se leva pour l'atteindre et parvint à effleurer une dernière fois ses doigt qui n'étaient qu'une incarnation de ce monde onirique.

- Je t'aime petit frère...

Subaru lui sourit alors que ses larmes troublaient sa vue et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à les retenir.  
Son jumeau s'effaça totalement ; elle s'écroula dans les bras du yumemi.

- Kakyo, pardonne-moi, dit-elle à travers les larmes. Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver, et je sais qu'il accomplit son souhait, mais cela me fait si mal ... !

Il la serrait contre lui alors qu'elle était secouée de sanglots et sa présence l'empêchait de perdre totalement pied.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne te quitte plus, je suis avec toi. Tu n'es plus obligée de te montrer si forte pour l'heure, je suis là pour toi.

Elle lui fut reconnaissante d'avoir de telles paroles car, à cet instant, elle n'avait plus le courage de retenir ses pleurs. Mais, sous sa tristesse résidait pourtant encore un faible espoir, elle croyait encore en _lui_. En_ eux._

- Subaru...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il observa le visage de sa soeur et effaça la larme translucide qui glissait sur sa joue.

- Sois heureuse Hokuto.

L'exorciste posa un baiser sur son front puis se leva du lit où il l'avait déposée, un peu plus assuré sur ses jambes que quelques minutes auparavant et débarassé du sang qui s'était écoulé de ses écorchures.

Subaru s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsque son regard se posa et s'attarda sur le bureau où s'était trouvée la jeune femme un peu plus tôt.

Une enveloppe à son nom attira son attention.

Hésitant au départ, il finit par la mettre dans la poche de sa veste avant de lancer un dernier regard affectueux vers sa soeur et de s'eclipser du manoir.

Un adieu.

Il s'était résolu à prendre ce départ comme cela. Mais pourtant, les mots du yumemi le faisait à présent douter. En fin de compte, avait-il une maîtrise quelconque sur les évènements ?

Il se devait d'y croire.

N'était-ce pas sa volonté de ne pas avoir imposé cette séparation aux autres dragons du ciel, à Kamui ? N'avait-il pas décidé de lui-même d'ignorer jusque là l'assassin qui l'observait sans relâche ? Et ce serait lui encore qui mettrait bientôt un terme à tout cela.

L'exorciste sentait son regard alors qu'il s'éloignait du Campus Clamp, récupérant progressivement ses forces, et il s'efforçait de resister à cette envie irrépressible de l'obliger à se montrer.

Juste encore un peu.

Il espérait encore. Il voulait voir dans le comportement de l'assassin ce qu'il avait toujours recherché. Bien qu'il se faisait sans doute des illusions.

Subaru entra dans une cabine téléphonique puis composa rapidement le numéro.

« - Bonjour. Résidence Sumeragi, que puis-je faire pour vous ?»

- Bonjour, je souhaiterai parler à ma grand-mère.

« - Un instant, monsieur Sumeragi.»

Il ne dut pas attendre plus de quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix de l'ancien chef du clan.

Il lui exposa très brièvement la situation puis formula sa demande.

- Pourriez-vous m'envoyer une personne qui serait capable de la ramener ?

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Subaru, vous êtes le mieux...»

- Je n'en aurai sans doute pas le temps.

Un nouveau silence.

« - Très bien, sembla-t-elle se résigner, je vous enverrai quelqu'un dans la soirée.»

- Je vous remercie.

« - Soyez prudent mon enfant, je vous en prie.»

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Prenez soin de vous, au revoir.

Il raccrocha le combiné, sortit de la cabine et observa un instant les lieux.

Pour une fin d'après-midi, les rues étaient encore bondées. Pas autant qu'avant les tremblements de terre mais presque.

Ce n'était pas l'endroit approprié.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la ville, et par là même se dirigeait vers son appartement, la foule se rarefiait. Finalement, c'est en traversant un parc qu'il se retrouva seul.

Ou presque.

L'exorciste se trouvait face à un cerisier.

_Son_ cerisier.

Encore en fleur malgré l'époque.

_Gorgé du sang des cadavres enterrés à son pied._

Il s'était arrêté sans vraiment en prendre conscience et, à présent, il se trouvait dans son dos.

Subaru ne bougea pas, étrangement calme, laissant son regard errer sur les pétales rosées emportées par un vent trop doux pour la saison.

L'homme attendit quelques instants puis se plaça à ses côtés en silence.

Il entendit rouler la pierre de son briquet puis sentit l'odeur âcre de la fumée qui l'atteignait déjà.

- Tu as pris une décision, n'est-ce pas, Subaru ?

Une décision ? En quelque sorte.

- N'as-tu pas déjà décidé pour nous deux depuis longtemps ? répondit simplement le jeune homme, son ton teinté d'amertume, tandis qu'il se tournait enfin vers l'assassin.

Mais il ne croisa qu'un regard dénué de sentiments, un visage impassible, indifférent.

L'exorciste se détourna encore un peu plus amer.

- Tu m'as fui, ou peut-être bêtement ignoré, je ne sais pas lequel est le plus proche de la vérité mais je me doute déjà de ta réponse. Et moi je t'ai cherché, pendant toutes ces années, pour au moins accomplir l'un de mes souhaits. Mais, aujourd'hui, tu continues à jouer avec moi et je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Pourtant, cette fois...

Subaru leva les yeux vers lui et fut plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en rencontrant le regard ambré posé sur sa personne.

- Cette fois, continua-t-il malgré tout, ... il est temps que tout ceci s'achève.

L'assassin n'ajouta rien et resta obstinément à ses côtés semblant à peine concerné par ces mots.

Le cerisier. Le jeune homme l'observait à nouveau. Son statut de proie, pensa-t-il avec un peu d'ironie, ne lui donnait donc même pas la plus petite influence sur l'homme ? Apparemment non, se résigna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

A peine cette évidence s'était-elle imposée à lui qu'il sentit les doigts de son aînés lui soulever le menton.

Il ouvrit les yeux en tentant de réprimer un frisson sans y parvenir, ce qui était sans doute la réaction à laquelle s'attendait l'assassin puisqu'il souriait satisfait. Et moqueur.

A l'instant, Subaru venait de sonner le glas de leur dernier combat et lui ne trouvait guère mieux que de se moquer de lui. Le désir de le combattre à l'instant même naquit en lui.

L'expression soudainement froide du Sakurazukamori l'en dissuada.

- Tes espoirs sont vains Subaru.

La phrase s'abattit sur lui, chargée de ce ton glacial et de ses yeux ambrés qui le transperçaient, comme le couperet d'un guillotine. Il tint bon et soutint son regard avec autant de détermination qu'il le put. Le sourire moqueur reprit sa place sur ses traits et il relâcha délicatement son menton.

Seishiro entama un geste de départ avant de jeter sa cigarette et de se tourner vers lui.

- Demain, je détruirai le kekkai du Rainbow Bridge. Libre à toi de tenter de m'en empêcher, déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

L'assassin disparut de son champ de vision dans la seconde qui suivit. L'exorciste ne tenta pas de le suivre du regard.

Finalement, réalisait-il, il y était parvenu, son souhait, au détriment de ses véritables désirs, avait une chance de se voir réaliser.

_A suivre..._

_Ces derniers temps je n'ai plus beaucoup écrit mais je vais m'y remettre ; ) D'ailleurs la suite de Intervention est déjà écrite (il ne me reste plus qu'à la taper --')  
A bientôt et comme d'habitude tous les avis sont les bienvenus !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X et de Tokyo Babylon est la propriété exclusive des Clamp_

_Hum... Bon, je sais, ça fait excessivement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté dans ce fandom... Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée -.-"  
Je n'arrivais plus à écrire à peu près correctement sur cet univers (déjà, mon chapitre 8 était très très limite...) et pour tout dire j'ai dû relire en détail "Le dernier Sakurazukmori" et cette fic-ci avant d'arriver à un résultat acceptable u.u  
J'espère que néanmoins, malgré une année d'attente (gyah, c'est énorme T.T), quelques personnes seront encore intéressées par cette histoire..._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Espérance**

_Chapitre 9_

« Reste calme, ne panique pas », se disait-il.

« Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une entrevue et une mission banale. Enfin, pas si banale que ça à vrai dire. »

Le jeune homme se passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeaux tentant, une fois de plus, d'affronter cette situation en tout sérénité.

C'était peine perdue.

Ils allaient se faire face. Pas de manière incongrue ou dans un pur hasard, non, il l'attendait.

Il frappa timidement sur la porte close. Son appréhension était palpable.

Presque aussitôt, elle s'ouvrit et il le revit enfin. L'unique fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, dix ans plus tôt, il lui avait semblé voir un ange à l'aspect fragile mais terriblement puissant. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait même plus comment le qualifier.

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il le fixait avec fort peu de politesse, il se courba devant lui.

- Bon… Bonsoir, Monsieur Sumeragi. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Votre grand-mère m'a envoyé vous rejoindre pour que je puisse veiller sur Mademoiselle Hokuto.

- Bonsoir. Entrez.

Sans faire grand cas des convenances, l'homme lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans l'appartement. Se sentant un peu ridicule, l'invité se redressa et le suivit.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Sumeragi, rougit-il en comprenant qu'il ne s'était pas présenté. Je m'appelle Hisaki.

L'exorciste sortit deux petites bouteilles d'eau du frigo et se tourna vers Hisaki, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire autant de cérémonie avec moi, Hisaki, je ne suis pas ma grand-mère.

Il lui tendit une bouteille qu'il accepta et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Appelez-moi simplement Subaru.

Il hocha la tête puis, dans un dernier léger sourire, Subaru Sumeragi aborda les raisons de sa venue.

ooooooooooo

- Bonsoir, Subaru, déclara encore un peu timidement le jeune homme.

- Bonne nuit, Hisaki.

La porte se referma derrière lui.

Le chef des Sumeragi respira enfin. A présent, il savait que sa sœur ne risquait plus rien.

Ce jeune homme ne devait guère avoir guère plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans mais son aura était impressionnante, il pouvait compter sur lui. Le lendemain matin, Hisaki se rendrait au Campus Clamp. Il protègerait Hokuto, transmettrait son message aux autres sceaux, à Kamui et à la princesse Hinoto également.

Son regard se posa sur la dernière chose qu'il n'avait pas encore accomplie avant de ne se consacrer qu'à lui : sa lettre. Abandonnée négligemment sur la table basse face au sofa, la lettre de sa sœur l'attendait.

Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit.

Subaru parcourut rapidement les quelques mots puis sourit avec mélancolie. Hokuto était vraiment une sœur unique, il n'aurait jamais pu espérer sœur plus aimante.

L'exorciste laissa la lettre en état sur la table et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Bien qu'il savait que la nuit serait longue, il n'avait jamais été plus déterminé à réaliser son souhait.

Sur la feuille blanche délaissée dans le salon on pouvait lire ces quelques mots, reflets parfaits de leur ancienne insouciance :

« Je suis certaine que tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête mais je suis avec toi. Cette fois Sei ne t'échappera pas !

Ps : Et tu as intérêt à m'inviter à votre mariage !!!

Avec tout mon amour, Hokuto. »

oooooooooooo

Le Rainbow Bridge, enfin.

Et il s'y trouvait déjà. Subaru avait pourtant imaginé être celui qui attendrait l'autre. Il n'était décidément toujours pas apte à le comprendre.

Le jeune exorciste se posa en souplesse sur le pont, à bonne distance de son aîné, dont les lunettes noires masquaient les yeux, et l'observa en silence.

Il fumait encore. Néanmoins, le regard du Sumeragi se durcit lorsqu'il prit conscience que son autre main était couverte de sang.

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage de l'ancien vétérinaire alors qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent même pas réagi à son arrivée. Le Sakurazukamori se débarrassa de sa cigarette et s'avança vers lui jusqu'à parvenir à sa hauteur. Puis, de sa main ensanglantée, il prit la sienne et la porta à son propre visage ; le sceau se laissa faire malgré son malaise.

- Mes actes te dégoûtent et t'emplissent de colère. Pourrais-tu donc encore m'affirmer qu'à cet instant c'est toujours le même souhait qui t'anime ? demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur.

- J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que tu es, et ce depuis longtemps maintenant, ça ne change rien.

Le sourire se résorba quelque peu et il relâcha sa main sans pour autant s'éloigner.

Ils restèrent immobiles encore quelques instants avant que Seishiro n'ôte ses lunettes. Cette fois le dragon du ciel en était certain, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ces yeux dorés. Un léger mécontentement, peut-être. De l'assurance et de la confiance, sans aucun doute. Et un éclat d'intérêt et de satisfaction, bien que cela lui semblait moins probable – son esprit interprétait sûrement mal cette dernière observation.

- Bien. Il me semble donc qu'il n'y ait qu'une façon de mettre un terme à ceci, déclara l'assassin alors que son expression s'adoucissait à nouveau.

D'un simple ofuda noir, il fut celui qui engagea le combat.

Subaru réagit sur l'instant et se défendit à l'aide de ses shikigamis avant de contre-attaquer. Il avisa cependant d'une ouverture pour tendre son kekkai.

Et leur affrontement reprit.

Les coups étaient violents ; un simple instant d'inattention aurait été suffisant à laisser une nouvelle marque dans les chairs de l'adversaire.

L'exorciste se concentrait tant qu'il le pouvait sur le duel mais les derniers mots de Kakyô étaient plus que jamais présents dans son esprit. Sa dernière prédiction en quelque sorte.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à ce que mes rêves m'ont dévoilé jusqu'ici mais, pourtant… Mes songes m'ont révélé un certain nombre de possibilité, votre destin et celui du Sakurazukamori semblent voués à une fin inattendue et sans doute tragique. »

Ces mots semblaient les lier à un futur immuable.

L'idée même le rebutait. Il ne voulait pas être le jouet d'une quelconque destinée. Et cette certitude prenait ses graines dans ces instants passés auprès de son adversaire. Son propre futur n'avait-il pas cherché jusqu'au dernier instant à quitter cette voie toute tracée ?

Subaru évita de justesse une branche de cerisier. La seconde lui effleura toutefois les côtes d'un peu trop près.

Les deux combattants ne s'accordaient pas de répit et le Sakurazukamori prenait doucement l'avantage.

Le jeune sceau finit par être submergé par ses assauts et l'homme le captura facilement dans les branches de son cerisier.

- Tu te débats en vain, je te l'ai déjà dit, Subaru, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en gardant un rictus familier.

L'exorciste brisa sa prison à l'aide d'un sort et quelques gouttes de son sang repoussant ainsi l'assassin.

Il ne ferait toujours que jouer avec lui comme l'on s'amusait d'un oiseau en cage. Mais le treizième chef de son clan s'était déjà fait à cette idée ; toute l'amertume qu'il pouvait en ressentir n'était rien face à sa détermination.

Il envoya de nouvelles vagues de shikigamis contre Seishiro qui les contra avec les siens.

Il n'abandonnerait pas. Même s'il était couvert de blessures, même s'il sentait ses forces le quitter, même s'il acceptait l'idée que l'assassin soit réellement tel qu'il se montrait devant lui.

La fin de leur combat approchait.

En était la meilleure preuve, cette accalmie qui s'était soudainement imposée, dans le vaste kekkai, au milieu du pont dévasté.

Ils s'affrontaient du regard, le Sakurazukamori lui souriant toujours – comme il haïssait ce sourire mais comme il lui était précieux…- et lui se contentant d'une expression neutre mais déterminée.

Et puis ils s'élancèrent, sans signe annonciateur, sans hésitation, de toutes leurs forces.

Rien.

Ils se faisaient face, emportés par leur élan, et pourtant aucun d'eux ne levait le bras pour supprimer l'autre.

C'était absurde.

Alors, Subaru le fit. Parce que tout cela n'avait que trop duré. Parce qu'il _fallait_ un vainqueur. Au moment où il entrèrent en contact, il s'empara du bras de son adversaire pour que cet affrontement se termine.

Il avait cependant présumé de ses forces. Et de la réaction de son aîné. Le coup ne l'atteint pas assez violemment pour le tuer sur le coup. Néanmoins ce fut suffisant pour briser le kekkai.

Le jeune Sumeragi se retrouva dans les bras de l'ennemi de son clan, à peine conscient du Rainbow Bridge qui s'écroulait sous la répercussion du choc.

- Tu te doutes bien que je ne pouvais pas accepter une telle fin, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dragon du ciel avait mal et pourtant il ne sentait que la chaleur de son compagnon, n'entendait que sa voix, ne voyait que son expression sereine et dénuée d'inquiétude. Il se sentait bien.

- Mais dis-moi, Subaru, que cherches-tu donc ? continua-t-il.

- Tu le sais déjà, Seishiro.

Oui, depuis ce jour, il savait.

- Je souhaiterais que cette fois cette réponse se résume à plus qu'un simple mot, contra-t-il avec une légère moue boudeuse qui sembla tout à la fois être parfaitement décalée et en même temps tout à fait à sa place dans cette situation.

L'exorciste ne se faisait pas d'illusion, s'il restait dans cet état et que personne ne tentait de l'aider, il n'allait pas tarder à mourir. Il pouvait au moins répondre à ça, une demande, une _véritable_ demande de la part de Seishiro.

Le sceau sourit un peu malgré lui.

Il avait fallu qu'ils en arrivent si loin pour qu'il puisse enfin percevoir une vraie curiosité dans ces yeux dorés, une marque d'intérêt qu'il n'accordait pas aux autres, se permit-il d'imaginer.

- Je voulais seulement rester à tes côtés. Et continuer à croire qu'un jour tu m'accepterais et m'écouterais. Que tu me verrais-

Il toussa et cracha un peu de sang sous le regard de l'ange qui lui sembla presque bienveillant. L'approche de la mort était donc capable de brouiller ses sens à ce point ?

- Que tu me verrais, que tu me considèrerais comme autre chose qu'un objet que tu pourrais briser en toute indifférence, continua-t-il en dépit de la douleur.

L'exorciste sourit encore, un peu avec amertume, en songeant à la naïveté de ses propos mais il alla jusqu'au bout de ses aveux.

- Je voulais être « spécial » à tes yeux…

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts sentait qu'il ne tarderait plus à perdre connaissance – à mourir – mais il avait tout dit et, à ce stade, il n'espérait même plus une réponse de l'homme.

Des doigts parcoururent sa joue et l'assassin se pencha vers lui, mêlant leur souffle durant une fraction de seconde sans pourtant effleurer sa peau, puis lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Tu as toujours été « spécial » pour moi, Subaru.

Ce dernier n'eut cependant pas le temps de voir l'expression du Sakurazukamori que déjà il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Mais il n'y avait plus une once de sérénité en lui. Allait-il vivre ou mourir ? Etait-ce la vérité ?

oooooooooooo

Seishiro observa le visage de sa proie.

Ainsi ce dernier combat s'achevait de cette manière.

- Ne devrais-je pas enfin en terminer ?

Il passa les doigts sur ses lèvres et se sourit à lui-même.

- Je me serai finalement tenu à la décision que j'ai prise ce jour-là ? Qui aurait pu imaginer que nous en arriverions là ? Certainement pas moi avant d'avoir passé cette année à tes côtés. Le leader des dragons de la terre l'avait certainement devinait. Et _lui_ aussi car je ne doute pas qu'il l'ait espéré.

Le Sakurazukamori effleura le visage de son cadet et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux noirs de son front.

- Subaru… Il a changé les règles de notre jeu et je me demande qui en sort finalement gagnant ? Peut-on réellement dire que nous en sommes à la fin ?

Il observa quelques instants le pont qui cédait sous l'amassement constant des décombres.

Seishiro se décida enfin. Il installa Subaru entre ses bras et évita les blocs de béton qui menaçaient de les ensevelir avant de se percher au sommet de ce qui avait été un jour le Rainbow Bridge, ce fameux pont qui avait relié Shibaura à Odaiba. Un nouveau lien venait d'être rompu pour Tokyo. Et plus que ça sans doute.

- Aah, tu n'as donc jamais abandonné ? Il t'aurait été tellement plus facile de me haïr, Subaru. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi à présent ?

_A suivre…_

_Alors ? Alors ? C'est potable ? Ca ressemble à quelque chose ou je suis totalement à côté de la plaque ?  
Dîtes-moi, siou plaît T.T_

_A bientôt (peut-être...)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X ou Tokyo Babylon est la propriété exclusive des Clamp (mais Hisaki est à moi !)  
_

_Je crois bien que j'ai perdu pratiquement tous mes lecteurs pour cette fic XD (c'est pas drôle T.T)  
Qu'à cela ne tienne, la suite est tout de même là :°)  
Et merci Maeve de continuer à m'encourager é.è  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Espérance**

_Chapitre 10_

- …agi ? Mademoiselle Sumeragi ?

Elle se détacha légèrement du liseur de rêves, posa sa main sur l'herbe fraîche pour prendre son appui et se retourner. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un essayait bien d'entrer en contact avec elle.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un membre de ton clan. Il est puissant. Mais moins que ton frère. Il ne lui est pas simple d'atteindre ton esprit, termina Kakyo en tournant son regard vers le corps à peine visible d'un jeune homme.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement, sans doute soulagé d'avoir atteint son but.

- Je m'appelle Hisaki Sumeragi, je suis…

Hokuto l'écouta, un léger aux lèvres, partagées entre sa tristesse et le bonheur d'être dans ce monde – même si, en partie, il n'était qu'illusion – auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Et, aux paroles que cet Hisaki lui adressait, la jeune femme savait que bientôt elle n'aurait plus besoin de créer un immense parc sorti de ses souvenirs pour qu'ils puissent croire qu'ils se trouvaient dans le monde réel.

L'ancien dragon de la terre l'attira un peu plus à lui.

Elle pourrait bientôt lui montrer toutes ces choses dont il avait rêvé. Ils pourraient enfin être réellement ensemble. Grâce à Subaru.

Avait-il finalement atteint son but ?

Elle l'espérait tant…

ooooooooooo

Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se redresser. L'exorciste n'y parvint pas et retomba lourdement sur les draps blancs.

Des draps blancs ?

Son regard erra sur le plafond et les abords du lit.

Certes, l'ensemble était des plus banals mais il était certain qu'il ne se trouvait ni au manoir ni à l'hôpital. Pourtant, des bandages recouvraient son torse et ses côtes.

Subaru se hissa contre les oreillers, pour retrouver une position un peu plus stable, malgré la douleur qui s'amplifiait à chaque mouvement. Toutefois, il remarqua que ce simple effort n'avait pas été sans conséquence : le sang commençait à traverser les bandages sur son côté droit.

Une porte fut ouverte puis refermée.

- Tu devrais éviter de bouger. A moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à te vider de ton sang.

L'exorciste leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Seishiro. Il souriait.

Alors c'était vraiment _lui_ qui l'avait arraché aux bras de la mort ?

- Ne sois pas si surpris, je t'ai dis que cette fin ne me convenait pas, il me semble.

L'assassin vint jusqu'à lui et s'assit au bord de lit sans détacher ses yeux des siens. Subaru ne réagit pas.

Pourquoi était-il ici ?

Bien sûr, il avait souhaité que les choses changent entre eux. Mais il avait toujours su que cela était utopique. Leur nature, leur place, leur rôle ne permettaient pas d'imaginer un quelconque futur à deux, ensemble. Il n'avait attendu de ce combat qu'un dénouement. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ?

- Tu aurais dû me laisser là-bas, dit-il enfin en détournant les yeux.

Il sentit ses phalanges effleurer sa joue et ferma un instant les paupières, se laissant griser par la chaleur de ses doigts.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais.

- Alors que souhaites-tu ? riposta-t-il en le fixant soudain avec un peu de colère.

Pourquoi donc ne parvenait-il jamais à comprendre ses intentions ?

Le Sakurazukamori pris sa main entre les siennes et posa ses lèvres sur le pentagramme inversé qui y brillait.

- Que tu vives.

Un pli amer se forma sur ses lèvres du plus jeune. Vivre, bien sûr. Pour qu'il puisse continuer à jouer avec sa proie.

- Et s'il faut pour cela que nous soyons ensemble, je me plierai volontiers à ce désir, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Cette expression charmeuse ne le laissait définitivement pas indifférent, il le reconnaissait mais, en l'attirant de la sorte, elle s'était déjà montrée, pour lui, particulièrement destructrice. Et cependant…

- C'est impossible, se força-t-il à répondre. Nous sommes ennemis. Nous…

- N'est impossible que ce que le l'on définit en tant que tel. Quand à ce qui nous oppose… cela n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'une partie de ce conflit ne trouve son terme.

L'ancien vétérinaire se releva, apparemment pas plus contrarié que cela par son manque de compréhension, passa une porte qu'il laissa entrouverte – celle de la salle de bain – puis revint avec une boîte à pharmacie. Il prit une chaise abandonnée dans un coin de la chambre et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Qu'entends-tu par terme ? Kamui n'a pas encore choisi la manière dont il allait affronter Fuma.

- Vois-tu, Subaru, en une journée à peine, un ange est mort et deux sceaux ont failli suivre le même chemin. Quant à nous, peut-on dire que cette bataille nous concerne encore ?

Il prépara quelques bandages et désinfectants.

- Les choses se sont accélérées depuis notre combat. Le Kamui des dragons de la terre est devenu plus impatient. La fin ne saurait tarder.

L'exorciste sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui. Puisqu'il vivait toujours, il ne pouvait abandonner Kamui et, même s'il les avait confiés à Hisaki, il devait être là pour protéger sa sœur et son compagnon.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire plus mal et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. L'une des blessures qui avait commencé à cicatriser devait s'être rouverte.

- Je t'avais prévenu, tu n'es pas en état de bouger. Tu ne peux plus rien pour eux.

Le jeune Sumeragi serra les poings face à cette réalité – son impuissance – et détourna les yeux. Il haïssait l'indifférence qui avait repris sa place sur les traits de son aîné.

- Mais peut-être serons-nous, nous aussi, emportés par ce destin.

Il entendit à sa voix qu'il souriait de nouveau. Cette possibilité ne semblait pas vraiment le toucher.

Seishiro reprit simplement sa tâche, il s'approcha et défit ses bandages. L'exorciste serra les dents lorsqu'il épongea le sang autour des blessures qui saignaient encore. Il sentait, malgré tout, ses mains sur son corps, il se montrait très doux et cela semblait atténuer la douleur. Et pourtant, ses plaies étaient loin d'être superficielles ; il avait vraiment échappé à la mort de très peu.

Son travail effectué, il mit son matériel médical de côté.

Le silence s'installa ; Subaru ne relevait toujours pas la tête vers lui, même s'il savait qu'il l'observait.

Le jeune homme finit par desserrer les poings et laissa la tristesse remplacer sa colère. Que pouvait-il réaliser dans son état ?

Il se décida à accorder son attention au plus âgé. Ce dernier lui souriait comme il le faisait dans sa jeunesse, quand il n'était encore qu'un adolescent et lui le simple vétérinaire.

- Que fait-on, maintenant, Subaru ?

- Je… Il faut que je sois à leur côté, emmène-moi là bas…

Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il ne les abandonnerait pas. Ils avaient b-

Une sensation.

- Il est déjà trop tard, déclara l'assassin.

Subaru observa le Sakurazukamori qui souriait presque d'un air satisfait. Il l'avait ressenti lui aussi.

- Ca a commencé, n'est-ce pas ? Les épées divines ont enfin obtenu un résultat à leurs appels. Les Kamui viennent de se rencontrer pour leur dernier combat…

Il eut un bref flash des deux dragons s'opposant sur la tour de Tokyo, il pouvait _ressentir_ leur affrontement. A l'expression plus sérieuse de Seishiro, il pouvait dire qu'il en était de même pour lui.

- Leur destin va s'accomplir.

Comme il haïssait ce mot ! Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que la voie de chacun n'était que tracée par la fatalité. Et le courage et la force de Kamui ne l'avait que plus poussé à croire que le futur n'était pas décidé.

- Je crois en lui, souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ; ils gardaient le silence.

Subaru avait la sensation de sentir le sol trembler et d'entendre les épées s'entrechoquer. Et il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la réalité ou bien si cela était dû au lien qui unissait chaque dragon aux acteurs principaux de ce combat.

Un instant, il perçut tout le désespoir de Kamui et son cœur se serra pour l'adolescent. Son adversaire prenait doucement l'avantage. Il se concentra sur tout la confiance qu'il avait en lui, espérant de toute son âme que ce sentiment puisse l'atteindre. Il était persuadé que, là où ils se trouvaient, les autres sceaux devaient essayer de lui communiquer cette même foi qu'ils avaient en lui.

Le temps s'égrainait et la bataille continuait. La détermination du leader des dragons du ciel était plus présente que jamais.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose se briser en lui. Puis il sut que l'énergie positive des kekkais avait été libérée car il lui paru presque, qu'un instant, elle avait vibrée en harmonie avec son corps.

- C'est terminé.

La voix de Seishiro lui sembla lointaine.

Kamui.

Tout cela avait trouvé son aboutissement.

Il avait sauvé cette capitale mais n'y avait-il qu'une part de son souhait qui s'était vue réaliser ?

Ils étaient morts tous les deux. L'exorciste le _savait_. Mais il s'interdit de verser la moindre larme parce que sa raison lui disait que, oui, même si ce n'avait été qu'un instant fugace, l'adolescent avait atteint son but et que, finalement, il avait changé l'avenir.

Parce que sa sœur vivait toujours – s'il lui était arrivé malheur, il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait su.

Parce que Seishiro était là et que son cœur – au contraire de sa raison – lui soufflait qu'une vie était encore possible pour lui…

Le chef des Sumeragi sentit l'odeur de la fumée et son attention revint sur l'assassin ; il souriait à nouveau.

- Cette ville a finalement eu droit à un sursis.

Il écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée dans un cendrier sur la commode à côté du lit – un verre d'eau y avait également était posé.

Le Sakurazukamori s'approcha de lui et attrapa son menton d'une main pour réduire la distance entre leur visage. Le plus jeune retint un frisson d'appréhension.

- Mais la plupart de ses habitants continueront à vivre leur vie sans se soucier de leurs semblables, reprit-il alors que son regard se faisait perçant et froid. Tu continueras pourtant à les protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'ils ne s'en préoccuperont pas plus qu'avant. Et je tuerai encore.

Il ne faisait que lui répéter l'évidence, Subaru n'était pas naïf au point de penser que leur rôle pourrait changer. Ca ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de le regarder avec amertume et colère.

- Je continuerai à ne voir en eux que des objets inanimés et tu en souffriras, à chacun de mes meurtres, pour chacun d'eux.

- Arrête, grinça-t-il en tentant sans grande conviction de se dégager de sa poigne.

L'assassin écarta son poignet, vint vers lui et le rejoint sur le lit. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête tout en l'observant alors qu'il se maintenait au dessus de lui. Un sourire carnassier et dangereux apparut sur ses lèvres.

- As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce que signifie aimé le Sakurazukamori et être aimé par lui ?

- Etre… aimé…

C'était ce qu'il avait espéré sans y croire mais sa pensée s'était toujours arrêtée là parce que s'imaginer un futur bercé d'illusions l'aurait meurtri un peu plus encore, blessé plus qu'il n'aurait pu le supporter.

Alors l'exorciste y songea. A tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer, à toutes ces morts qui le détruiraient lentement mais qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher. A Hokuto, à son clan, aux sceaux restants qu'il éviterait pour ne pas les mettre en dangers. Et puis, à toutes ces vies et toutes ces âmes aussi qui, parce qu'il aurait enfin trouvé sa place, ne reprendraient que plus d'importance à ses yeux, qu'il s'efforcerait de secourir car c'était son devoir, car il s'était déjà montré assez égoïste. Parce que ces êtres aussi avaient leur place dans ce monde.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Subaru, mélange de désillusion, de confiance, de tristesse et d'espoir. L'ampleur de sa tâche était sans limite. Et pourtant… L'assassin se rendait-il compte à quel point sa simple présence était apte à lui rendre ses repères ? A lui rappeler que la moindre personne aidée en valait la peine ? C'était pourtant assez contradictoire…

- Tu as choisi, lui souffla l'ancien vétérinaire en s'approchant encore comme-ci il avait pu suivre le fil de ses pensées.

Il ne répondit pas ; au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait déjà fait ce choix depuis longtemps.

L'exorciste se laissa se perdre dans ses yeux dorés, envelopper par les fragrances de son corps puis se fit docile sous le chaste baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Ses lèvres simplement posées sur les siennes. Comme une promesse. Non pas d'un amour pur et sincère ou d'un bonheur éternel. Simplement celle d'un avenir – éphémère, peut-être – à ses côtés.

Seishiro s'écarta et lui sourit. Mais il y avait dans cette expression quelque chose de tellement sincère, bien plus que tous les masques qu'il avait déjà revêtus devant lui, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

L'homme se releva, semblait-il presque à contrecoeur, tout en effleurant sa joue au passage.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Il serait dommage que nos ardeurs rouvrent des blessures à peine cicatrisées, tu ne crois pas ? ajouta-t-il taquin.

- Seishiro…, se contenta-t-il de soupirer presque involontairement en sentant néanmoins une certaine chaleur lui monter au visage.

Le Sakurazukamori rit simplement devant son expression et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Sur certains points, tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Subaru.

Il lui lança un dernier regard amusé puis quitta la pièce.

Le jeune homme se sourit à lui-même. Plus que de ne pas avoir changé, c'était plutôt face à lui qu'il restait toujours le même.

Son expression se ferma légèrement.

Il avait encore tellement d'inquiétudes en tête au sujet de ses proches.

Au sujet de leur avenir.

Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Mais quel genre d'amour Seishiro Sakurazuka pouvait-il donc lui porter ? Etait-il aussi semblable au sien qu'il l'imaginait ? Il lui restait à le découvrir.

Les mois et, il l'espérait, les années avenirs pourraient lui apporter un peu de bonheur. Le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux ce jour-là, alors qu'il était si jeune, devant le cerisier, s'était renforcé avec le temps et continuerait à s'amplifier. Et c'était pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger de grands serments ; leurs actes étaient suffisants pour définir leur relation.

Son regard passa d'un air distrait sur le cendrier et il se dit, comme une évidence, qu'il devrait le convaincre d'arrêter de fumer. Peut-être la pensée était-elle de moindre importance toutefois elle cachait derrière elle des obstacles bien plus réels, des difficultés qu'il savait beaucoup plus dures à surmonter.

Mais Subaru n'allait pas abandonner, il avait garder l'espoir de voir son avenir changer jusque là et, même si d'une certaine façon un nouveau combat se profilait devant lui, il se sentait prêt à reprendre la lutte. Parce que c'était Seishiro.

_Parce qu'à ses yeux, il était spécial._

_A suivre…_

_Voilà enfin le dénouement :') (comme je l'avait déjà imaginé à l'époque de la première partie "Le dernier Sakurazukamori")_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu (pour ceux qui seraient déçus, je rappelle que cette fic n'a qu'un faible rating et que c'est le ton que je voulais garder, gomen -.-") , il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre (déjà écrit!) qui servira plus d'épilogue qu'autre chose... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !_

_A très bientôt !  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X ou Tokyo Babylon est la propriété exclusive des Clamp (mais Hisaki est à moi !)_

_Voici enfin le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Et encore merci Maeve et Yuki-chan de continuer à me suivre :°)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Espérance**

_Chapitre 11_

2007, un banal appartement de Tokyo.

L'homme était assis devant le bureau, l'ordinateur face à lui, et ses doigts pianotaient machinalement à quelques centimètres du clavier. Soudain, l'inspiration sembla lui venir et ses mains s'envolèrent sur les touches.

_« Nous sommes toujours ensemble.  
Beaucoup d'évènements se sont produits depuis que la bataille des dragons du ciel et de la terre s'est achevée, mais la plupart d'entre eux sont déjà relatés ici. Des expériences dures ou plus agréables, des caps que nous avons passés, des mots que nous avons échangés. Certains que je ne pourrais jamais oublier – cette mission si violente et pourtant si révélatrice, le mariage de ma sœur, chaque nouvelle étape qui a jalonné notre relation – et d'autres, devenus si habituels, qu'il me serait bien difficile de les replacer dans le temps et dans l'espace._

_Et pourtant, il ne m'a pas encore quitté ; je n'ai, quant à moi, pas plus tenu compte des mises en garde de mon clan que dans ma jeunesse._

_J'ai souffert de notre relation._

_J'en souffre toujours._

_Les années n'ont rien changé à cela, chaque fois qu'il tue, je me sens un peu plus coupable encore._

_N'est-ce pas mon devoir de l'en empêcher ? _

_J'ai essayé, une fois ; si j'en avais à nouveau l'occasion, j'essaierai sans doute encore. _

_Mais je n'ai apparemment pas la capacité de faire changer le Sakurazukamori. C'est bête à penser, pourtant, je n'ai même pas réussi à le faire arrêter de fumer. Il fume moins, néanmoins._

_Est-ce qu'il tue moins également ? Je ne lui demande pas. Et, finalement, même avec moi, il reste discret sur son « travail » ; ça me convient assez._

_De mon côté, je continue à apporter mon aide aux habitants de cette ville._

_Bien qu'officiellement je sois toujours le chef de mon clan, et qu'il m'incombe encore d'effectuer les missions les plus dangereuses, c'est Hisaki Sumeragi qui en gère les relations. Ma grand-mère n'a plus la force d'administrer tout cela et, moi, je m'approche le plus rarement possible du clan. _

_Pour leur propre sécurité, parce que je reste l'amant d'un assassin._

_Pourtant, Sei, pour moi qui le connaît – sans pour autant toujours le comprendre, n'a jamais moins ressemblé à un meurtrier que durant ces dernières années. Il m'accompagne même, parfois, dans mes « bonnes actions du jour », comme il les appelle. Ce sont des aides les plus diverses, du simple garde-malade à l'exorcisme improvisé, en dehors de mes missions. _

_Si je prends les obligations du clan Sumeragi comme un devoir auquel je ne voudrais pas me soustraire, tant celui-ci est indispensable au bien-être d'autrui, ce bénévolat n'est qu'un désir de ma part. Un besoin d'aider les autres qui ne m'a pas encore quitté._

_Lorsque Seishiro m'accompagne, il accomplit ses tâches parfaitement même si, comme il me l'a parfois rappelé, il ne considère cela que comme un jeu et une occasion d'être un peu plus à mes côtés._

_Hokuto – je ne l'ai vue que deux fois depuis son mariage – m'a dit un jour que j'étais le seul être capable d'apporter au Sakurazukamori ce qu'il recherchait, qu'il avait besoin de moi._

_Ses paroles sont souvent justes._

_Cependant, je pense, aujourd'hui encore, qu'il pourrait survivre facilement à ma disparition. Certes, j'ai vécu assez longtemps à ses côtés pour savoir qu'il en serait touché – sans savoir dans quelle mesure – toutefois, sans moi, je l'imagine sans trop de difficulté retourner à sa vieille indifférence. _

_C'est sans doute ce genre de certitude qui freine par moments notre relation._

_Je devrais lui poser ces questions un jour, pour pouvoir passer au-delà. Mais je crains un peu sa réponse, s'il se trouve que ma chère sœur à tort, je ne pourrais plus me faire d'illusions. »_

L'exorciste s'arrêta et relu ses derniers mots à l'écran ; c'était loin de représenter ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Le martèlement des touches reprit.

_« Je l'aime._

_Et il m'aime aussi, à sa façon._

_Le temps où nous avons dormi ensemble la première fois est déjà bien loin. Je n'ai jamais épilogué là-dessus et je ne le ferais pas aujourd'hui. A l'époque, ses gestes envers moi étaient patients et chastes, il me laissait toute occasion de m'éloigner de lui – ce que je n'ai pas fait souvent._

_Puis notre relation a évolué naturellement. Même si l'on peut dire que nous sommes un couple un peu atypique._

_Depuis la dernière fois où j'ai fait le point sur notre vie, nous avons déménagé deux fois : le Sakurazukamori évite de rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Les seuls lieux fixes que nous avons reste mon petit appartement et cette maison à l'ambiance particulière où il m'a emmené une fois, lors d'une période trouble de notre vie, la demeure de sa mère. _

_Je ne vais que rarement dans cet appartement que ma grand-mère a tenu à m'acheter, un peu après la reconstruction de Tokyo. Et je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds dans le domaine de Setsuka Sakurazuka. _

_Nous vivons pour l'instant dans un petit duplex près d'Inogashira, avant c'était Ikkeburo._

_Ca ne me dérange pas. Le lieu où je vis m'importe peu tant que je peux rester avec lui. _

_Parfois, nos travaux respectifs nous amènent à nous séparer quelques jours – voir semaines – mais nous finissons toujours par nous retrouver, que ce soit au détour d'une rue, à la sortie d'un parc ou dans notre demeure._

_J'ai besoin de lui, il le sait. Et, au risque de me contredire, j'aime croire qu'il a lui aussi besoin de moi._

_Nous avons surmonté des épreuves, des décès, des désaccords, et j'imagine que l'avenir nous en réserve encore, mais je continue à y croire. _

_Et tant que j'y crois, je peux voir un futur se dessiner devant nous._

_Espérance XV, Subaru Sumeragi, une journée pluvieuse de l'été 2007. »_

Il enregistra le document dans un dossier qui en comportait déjà de semblables, éteint son portable, laissa sa chaise pivoter vers les grandes portes vitrées et observa la ville.

En sept années, la capitale avait retrouvé sa grandeur, gagné en technologie et vu sa population s'accroître davantage.

L'exorciste aimait cette ville.

Même si elle se montrait parfois bien cruelle avec ses habitants, ils devenaient plus forts et meilleurs pour elle. Pour la générosité et l'humanité qui se cachaient en son sein. Bien qu'il était conscient que ses qualités n'allaient pas sans ses défauts, c'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses et il était heureux de constater, qu'au fil des ans, la mégalopole avait pu cicatriser ses blessures.

- Encore à l'observer ?

Il sentit les mains de Seishiro descendre sur son torse. Il aimait percevoir la chaleur de sa peau à travers ses vêtements et se laisser envelopper par son parfum.

- J'aime sa force, répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

Subaru venait d'apercevoir le Rainbow Bridge – reconstruit depuis quelques années – et en avait ressenti le même effet, la même certitude qu'à chaque fois : si le Sakurazukamori devait un jour retourner sur ce pont, il terminerait son travail.

Il se leva pour ranger son ordinateur. Son aîné le retint gentiment par la taille et laissa ses lèvres se poser sur sa gorge. L'exorciste frissonna ; il répondait toujours aussi facilement à ses caresses.

Il sentit l'assassin sourire contre sa peau et le plus jeune pris l'initiative de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux tandis que Seishiro maintenait sa nuque et sa hanche. Ce fut un baiser comme ils en avaient souvent échangés, profond et aimant, avide et pourtant doux.

Lentement, ils se séparèrent et les lèvres de l'assassin descendirent vers son oreille.

- Tu n'as vraiment plus rien de l'innocent garçon que j'ai rencontré, Subaru…

Il se sentit légèrement rougir à ces mots. Trente ans passés et il rougissait _encore _ devant cet homme.

- Ou peut-être que si, finalement, se corrigea-t-il en l'observant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bien qu'il pensait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de remarque, lorsque l'homme les lui adressait, il se sentait toujours inexplicablement jeune et inexpérimenté face à lui.

Seishiro se détacha de lui et rangea son ordinateur à sa place.

- Encore un rapport pour les Sumeragi ? interrogea-t-il, sans paraître très affecté par l'idée.

- Non. Je me disais juste que ces écrits méritaient d'être mis à jour, dit-il en partant en quête de sa veste et d'un parapluie.

- Ah ! Oui, ces fameux mémoires pour ton clan. Tu n'as toujours pas choisi à qui tu allais les confier ?

Il lui tendit le parapluie qu'il avait déjà préparé. Le temps était maussade mais ils avaient décidé qu'ils dîneraient ce midi au restaurant.

- Pas vraiment. Hisaki serait sans doute un bon choix, j'imagine. Je me déciderai bien un jour.

- S'il est celui qui devra affronter le prochain Sakurazukamori, c'est sans doute le meilleur choix.

L'ancien vétérinaire avait déclaré cela sans ciller, son expression ne changeant pas d'un iota. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de sous-entendu.

- Certainement. Mais n'as-tu jamais songé que tu pourrais être le dernier, le dernier Sakurazukamori ? questionna-t-il en sondant le regard doré.

C'était le genre de sujet qu'il préférait éviter mais, comme parfois, il se persuada qu'il voulait une réponse même si celle-ci aurait pu le blesser.

Le sourire de son compagnon s'épanouit un peu plus.

- Je y ai déjà pensé, avoua-t-il. Ce ne serait pas impossible.

Il posa les lèvres sur celle de son cadet en une simple caresse.

- Nous y allons ?

Subaru sourit à son tour, d'un air confiant - comme les années lui offraient de plus en plus souvent la possibilité de le faire, avec soudain un peu plus de bonheur, et moins d'amertume, dans le cœur, puis ouvrit la marche.

Il ne vit jamais l'étrange regard que Seishiro posa sur lui, ni le sourire si évocateur de ses pensées qui se dessina sur son visage. Mais, même s'il s'en était aperçu, cela n'aurait rien changé à leur avenir ; Subaru Sumeragi, depuis bien des années, ne tenait plus seul les rennes de sa destinée.

Après tout, le Sakurazukamori ne pouvait-il pas, lui aussi, avoir ses espérances ?

FIN

_Enfin le dernier chapitre ! Je termine cette petite saga, débutée avec "Le dernier Sakurazukamori", et qui me tient assez à coeur puisque l'entierté de cette histoire fait partie de ma toute première véritable fanfic à chapitres :)_

_Il pourrait éventuellement y avoir quelques ones qui traiteraient de périodes de leur relation dont je n'ai pas fait détails (à vrai dire j'ai déjà deux idées assez précises en tête depuis un certain temps é.è) et donc, s'il y a certains passages que vous voudriez voir approfondis, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :')  
(même si je ne peux pas promettre de forcément en faire le développement que vous en attendriez ni dire dans quel délai ils seront publiés...)  
_

_J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai pu en prendre à jouer avec ses pauvres petits persos XD_

_Bye ! _


End file.
